I'm In Love With a Criminal
by themistrollsin
Summary: After their 1st meeting, Renee figured she'd never see Dean again. Then she finds out he's a known criminal. That has to stop her from wanting anything to do with him, right?
1. He's a Sucker With a Gun

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone you recognize. All fiction!

 **Author's Note:** I know, like I really need another WIP right now...but I can't help it. I've been wanting to do this one for a while now, so I finally just went ahead and did it!

 **Author's Note II:** Loosely based on Britney Spears' "Criminal"

* * *

 **Chapter One – He's a Sucker With a Gun**

Renee sits down on the park bench, setting her camera down beside her, and her bag on the ground by her feet. She shifts enough to be able to lean down and go through her bag to find her phone. It's been a long, but great day. She'd gotten all of the pictures she set out to get and then some. She could have never imagined that this place would give her so many beautiful shots. Sitting up, she goes to grab her camera again to flip the pictures, only to find the camera missing.

"What…?" She looks around but doesn't see anyone. This isn't good. She can't lose this camera; it's her entire life. What is she supposed to do without it? How could she be so stupid? She's just about to stand up to look around when a man sits down on her other side, causing her the jump. She frowns when he holds her camera out to her.

"Should never leave something like this laying around for anyone to take," he says.

Renee frowns at him as she takes her camera. "You shouldn't have taken it. I should report you."

The man chuckles as he runs a hand through his unruly, sandy blond hair. "And tell them what? That I gave you your camera back?" He watches her closely.

She sighs as she looks down at her hands. "Well… thank you for giving it back then." She looks at the man again. "Why'd you take it if you were just gonna give it back?" She combs her fingers through her blonde hair as she watches him closely.

"Just wanted you to see how easy it is for someone to steal it." He flashes a bright smile.

"Oh, well, I don't normally let it go like that." She sighs. "Thank you, though. I'm Renee. Renee Young." Why did she just introduce herself to this man? What is she thinking? She's not; that's the problem.

"Dean Ambrose." He shakes her outstretched hand. He smirks before standing up again. "Watch yourself, Renee Young." He gives her a small wave before walking away.

Renee frowns as she watches Dean walk away. What on earth just happened? She looks at the camera again, but she's unable to concentrate on her task at hand. Instead, all she continues to think about is Dean. She's not even sure why. It's not like he actually got away with her camera. But… She chews on her bottom lip as she looks over to where he had walked toward just moments ago. Why would he want to prove a point like this to someone he doesn't know?

* * *

Renee follows her best friend into a house. She wrinkles her nose at the size of the place. "And who lives here?" Renee asks as she slips her arm through Summer's.

Summer smiles at her. "Nick," she answers. "The guy I've been seeing. He's a lawyer."

"Apparently a damn good one." Renee laughs softly as they walk into the room where multiple people are standing around. She really isn't sure why she even agreed to come to the party; she's never been a partier. But she knew Summer wouldn't have come if she didn't. She couldn't let Summer down with this. She knows how much Summer likes Nick.

As the night goes on, Renee loosens up and actually starts enjoying herself. She has to think it's because she likely won't see anyone from here after tonight. Okay, Nick, if it lasts with Summer. After grabbing another drink, she decides to take a little walk. Mainly, she just needs to get away from the crowd. She turns down a hallway and starts looking into open doors. She steps into what she figures is Nick's home office, gasping when she sees someone ransacking through the desk. The perpetrator looks up quickly, pointing his gun directly at Renee. She jumps back and holds her hands up.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" the man asks.

The moment he speaks, Renee knows who it is. How couldn't she? It's the voice that she's been playing back in her mind over and over again. "Dean?"

Dean lowers the gun, finally looking at the woman before him. "Fuck." This isn't good. If she was going to run and tell people, he needed to hurry. He frowns, however, when he realizes she isn't running.

Renee glances behind her before closing the door. "What are you doing?" She steps closer to the desk. "You're robbing him?"

"I guess it depends on how you look at it." Dean smirks as he opens the next drawer.

"What's that mean?"

"Look, I really can't be talking right now. I'm a little busy trying not to get caught by that jackass in there. If you really want to chit chat, we can do it another time."

"But…"

"Renee? Where'd you go?"

Renee turns and looks at the door; Summer. She'd forgotten about what was even going on outside of this room. She chews her lip as she looks at Dean again.

"Fuck," Dean mutters.

"Renee! Don't make me go psycho on you."

Renee watches as Dean grips his gun tighter again. "Put that away." She walks over to the door and steps into the hall. "Hey, Summer."

Summer spins around and giggles when she falls into the wall. "Hi. What are you doing in there?"

"Nothing. I just needed to get away from the crowd." Renee glances at the door. "I'm fine. Go on back to Nick."

"You sure?" Summer hugs Renee. "He's sexy."

"I noticed. Go on. I'll be back out soon. I just need a break from everyone."

"Okay."

Renee waits until Summer has disappeared before walking back into the office. She jumps back a little when Dean lifts his gun again. "I told you to put that away."

"What the fuck are you doing?" Dean sighs and shoves the gun into the waistband of his jeans again. "Go back to the party. Or call the cops. Do something."

"I um…" She what? What could she possibly say right now? She's standing in a room with a man she doesn't know who happens to have a gun. "What are you doing?"

Dean moves over to the bookshelves and starts rummaging through some of the books. "Come on. I know you're here."

Renee frowns. Why is she standing here? Why isn't she running and telling someone that there's some crazy man in the house? "What are you looking for?" _Renee, what are you doing?_

Dean looks over. "What are you still doing in here?"

"I don't know." Okay, well at least she can admit that. She approaches Dean slowly, not surprised when she sees him tense. "Do you want me to go?" She chews on her lip as she watches him turn toward her.

"I want you to stop talking before you get me caught."

Renee frowns as she watches him move to the next book shelf. "What are you looking for?"

"Don't worry about it." He growls quietly when he reaches the end of the shelf and still no luck. "Listen, I'm a little busy here. If you really wanna talk about what I'm doing, we can meet up somewhere and talk. But for now, you should go back to the party."

She nods. "Okay." She turns and starts toward the door. She glances back at Dean before walking out of the room. She leans against the wall and lets out a heavy breath. What is she doing? Why didn't she try to stop him?


	2. He's No Good

**Chapter Two – He's No Good**

Dean looks around the area before moving between the two buildings. He jogs through the darkness toward the other side where he knows the other man is waiting for him. He stops when he reaches the man. "Got the cash?" he asks.

The man pulls out a wad of bills. "What do ya got?"

Dean pulls the small item out of his pocket. "List of all his clients." He dangles the flash drive in front of the man. "Cost has gone up though."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Dean puts the drive back in his pocket before he lights a cigarette. "You have no idea what I had to go through to actually get my hands on that. And if you want more from him? Yeah, it's gonna cost ya man. Now, we can sit here and bitch over cost, you can just give me what I want, or I leave with the flash drive until you decide you want to pay up."

"How much?"

"Five."

"Fucker, that's more than double what was agreed upon."

"Do you want it or not?"

"Four."

"Six."

"Damn it, Ambrose."

"Six or I walk away right now." Dean takes a step back, knowing he won't have to go far.

"Fine."

Dean smirks as he watches the man count out the money, counting along with him. He pulls the drive out of his pocket again. "Pleasure doing business with you." He hands him the drive as he takes the cash.

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you again."

"I'm looking forward to it." Dean shoves the cash into his pocket before turning and walking away. He glances around before exiting from between the buildings. As he's passing by one of the cafes, he sees someone familiar. He stops to watch her for a moment. Her blonde hair falls perfectly over her face as she stares down at the book on the table. Renee Young… a name and face Dean won't ever forget. He glances around before walking into the café. He plops down in the seat across from Renee causing her to jump slightly.

"God, you scared me," Renee says. She frowns at Dean. "You."

"Me." Dean smirks. "What are you reading?"

Renee raises an eyebrow as she leans back. "To Kill a Mockingbird."

"Any good?"

"One of my favorites. You've never read it?"

He shakes his head. "Think I was supposed to back in high school."

"Why didn't you?"

He snorts. "Didn't do much of anything in high school. Dropped out junior year." He watches her closely. "Book looks pretty worn out."

She grins. "I've had is for over fifteen years."

"How many times do you read it?"

"Depends." She shrugs. "Usually a couple times a year."

"I couldn't do that. I hate reading." He gestures to the book. "I'll let you get back to it. Sorry to bother you."

"No, it's okay." She watches him stand up. "Wanna join me? I was getting ready to order something to eat."

Dean smirks. "Yeah, I could eat. On one condition though."

Renee frowns a little. "What's that?"

"You let me pay." He winks at her. "What's good here?"

"Everything really. Just depends on what you like." She closes her book before standing up. "I love their turkey club." She leads him up to the counter. "But their chicken salad is amazing as well. Though, I change the bread when I get that one." She smiles at him. "I usually end up doing the combo with the soup."

He nods. "What soup is the best?"

"Potato."

He grins. "Didn't even have to think about that one, huh?"

"Nope." She smiles at him. "If you get the grilled cheese with ham though, you have to get tomato soup."

He nods. "I'll get whatever you're having."

"Okay." She blushes as she approaches the counter. Why does he make her nervous? Why can't she just tell him to leave her alone?

Dean steps up beside Renee and pulls out a clip of money; of course, not the money he'd just gotten. He can't let anyone see that. He hands the money over to the girl on the other side of the counter when she gives them the total. "Keep the change," he says. He winks at her before following Renee down to the other end of the counter.

"You do know you just gave them a 40% tip, right?"

He shrugs. "Didn't know that. It's only money."

"Only money?" She grins. "Wish I could say that."

"You could." He watches her.

"No, I can't. I have too many bills to pay." She looks up at him, stomach flipping when she sees him watching her.

"I could take care of those for you."

"What? No, you can't." She shakes her head.

"Why not?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Dean."

Dean grabs the plates before Renee can even make a move. "Looks good." He follows Renee back to the table. "So, turkey club and potato soup."

"Yes." Renee smiles at him. "So um… did you find what you were looking for?"

He raises an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"At Nick's."

"Oh." He snorts. "Not everything. But I got enough for now."

She frowns at him. "So this is what you do? You break into people's homes?"

"Well, not exactly." He chuckles. "I do whatever I need to do."

"Meaning what?"

"Exactly what it sounds like." He shrugs. "Depends on the situation and what people are looking for."

She watches him. "What were you looking for?" _You don't need to know, Renee._

"Names." He shrugs. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I don't know." She lets out a soft breath as she stirs her soup. "I don't know why I didn't. But I couldn't bring myself to do so. It's almost like you have some kind of hold on me to where I can't."

"I could use that to my advantage."

"Yeah, you could."

"But I won't." He grins. "So don't go getting' all worried." He groans when his phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket and rolls his eyes. "Fucker doesn't know when to give up." He answers the call. "What?" He rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah, okay. When do you want it?" He glances across the table at Renee. "Let me know for sure and then I'll give you a price." He hangs up. "Sorry about that."

"No worries," Renee says. She watches as he continues eating. "So why do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"What you do."

Dean shrugs. "Only thing I'm good at."

"There has to be something else you're good at."

He smirks. "Well, there is something else."

"See, so why not go that way then?"

"I'm really good at having sex," he whispers.

Renee coughs, trying not to choke on the water she had taken a drink of. "What?"

Dean laughs softly. "Just telling you the truth." He winks at her. "But I don't think getting into porn would be a good option. I mean, look at me. Who'd watch me in something like that?"

"I would." She covers her mouth the moment the comment is out. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. "Oh my God. I'm sorry. I didn't…"

He smirks. "Good to know I would have one viewer." He shrugs. "Maybe I'll make a video just for you then."

"Shh… someone's going to hear you."

He chuckles. "So where's your camera?"

"At home." She smiles at him. "So nothing for you to take here."

"Except your book." He takes the book and flips it to the back. "The unforgettable novel of a childhood in a sleepy Southern town and the crisis of conscience that rocked it." He looks at her. "One of your favorites, huh?"

"Yes." She smiles. "It's really good. You should read it."

"I'm not much of a reader."

She nods. "Maybe some other time."

They woke outside a short time later. Renee looks up at Dean as they stand at the curb. Dean shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks for letting me join you," he says.

She nods. "Thank you for the meal."

"You're welcome." He licks his lips.

She gives him a small wave. "I'll see you." She turns to start walking away but stops just as quickly. She turns back and holds her book out. "Here. You should try reading it."

He takes the book. "Okay." He grins. "Thanks."

"Bye, Dean."

Dean watches her walk away. What he wouldn't give to follow her right now. He licks his lips as he lets his gaze fall to her backside. "Wow," he whispers.


	3. Can't Think Straight

**Chapter Three – Can't Think Straight**

Renee walks out of the building and lets out a heavy breath. She'd finally gotten a break with this company. They finally wanted to use her pictures. She can't help but smile as she approaches her car. This is amazing; there isn't much that could make this moment better. She just hopes she doesn't screw anything up. She can't afford to do that. This is the break she's been looking for since she started in the freelance end of photography.

She's about to open her driver's door when someone grabs her. They turn her around quickly, shoving her against the car, and covering her mouth. She stares wide eyes at the man standing there.

"So I finally get to see you up close and personal." His accent is thick, unmistakable to Renee. The man combs his fingers through Renee's hair. "I'm going to drop my hand if you promise not to scream. Promise?"

Renee nods. She licks her lips nervously when he does drop his hand. "What do you want? Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter who I am. I want you to listen to me very closely. I don't wanna hurt you. But I will if I need to. Ambrose can't have any distractions. I need him to keep focused on what I need him to do. You, such a pretty little bitch, are a distraction. I don't like distractions. Especially when it involves pussy. If you keep distracting him, I will not play nice next time. Do you understand me?"

She nods slowly. "Yes."

"Good." The man backs up.

Renee watches as he walks away before she gets in her car. She quickly locks the doors and covers her face. What is going on? Who was that and how did he know about her seeing Dean? She wipes her eyes, hating herself for letting the tears flow. "Get ahold of yourself, Renee," she mutters before starting her car. She knows what she needs right now. So she pulls out of the parking lot and heads toward the park to take pictures.

Nearly an hour later she sits down on one of the benches; this time she doesn't let her camera go. She smiles to herself as she puts her camera back in her bag. She won't make the same mistake as the last time.

"You aren't making it easy this time," Dean says sitting down beside Renee.

Renee looks at him quickly. "Dean…" She licks her lips and looks around.

"We seem to keep bumping into each other."

"Looks that way." She runs a hand through her hair.

Dean frowns. "You okay?"

She nods. "Yeah, I'm fine." She zips her bag and stands up. "I should go."

"Renee…"

"I'll see you later, okay?" She starts walking toward the small parking lot.

"Hey, wait a second." He catches her easily and falls into stride with her. "What's going on with you?"

"Dean, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Don't think what is a good idea? We're just talking." He watches her closely, realizing that she has tears in her eyes. "Hey." He grabs her arm to stop her from walking. "Renee, what's wrong?"

"Please just leave me alone. He can't see us together." She flinches when she realizes what she had just said. "Forget I said that. I have to go."

"No, I won't forget it. Who can't see us together?" He can see her looking around with a panicked look on her face. "Renee…" He holds his hand out. "Gimme your keys. I'm not letting you drive like this." He's a little surprised at how easily she gives up her keys. "Come on." He rests his hand on her lower back as he guides her to the car. Once he has her settled in the passenger seat, he walks around the front of the car. He takes a look around before climbing in behind the wheel.

Renee frowns when she looks out the window to see that they're getting close to her place. She looks over at Dean. "How do you know where I live?" she asks.

Dean smirks. "I doubt it's hard for you to figure out."

"You followed me home?"

He shrugs. "I guess you could call it that." He glances over at her. "It was late one night when I saw you walking alone. I wanted to make sure you got home okay. Where do you park?"

"In the back." She shifts so she can see him better. "When was this?"

"Couple weeks ago. I wasn't following you to begin with. I was running an errand and that's when I saw you."

"And by errand you mean job."

"Sure." He chuckles as he shuts the car off. "Come on, let's get you inside."

Renee walks into her apartment with Dean behind her. She shouldn't let him in but can't seem to tell him not to. "Thank you for driving me back," she says as she turns toward him.

Dean nods. "You're welcome. Now, what was that all about?"

"Some guy stopped me today. He um… made it clear that he would do something to me if I kept distracting you."

He frowns. "Guy? What guy?"

"He didn't give me a name. But he had an accent."

"Accent?" He frowns. "Dark haired guy?"

"Yeah."

"Wade." Dean sighs. "Listen, don't worry about it. I'll take of him."

Her eyes widen at that. "What are you going to do?"

He chuckles. "Relax, nothing bad. I'm just gonna talk to him." He taps her chin. "Lock the door behind me, Baby Girl." With that Dean leaves.

Renee licks her lips as she locks the door. What just happened?

* * *

Renee is lounging on her couch with a book in her hands when there's a knock on her patio door. She frowns as she glances at the clock. It makes her nervous that someone is at her patio door; especially with the way it's been storming. She stands up and moves over to the door carefully. She pulls the curtain back enough to look outside, gasping when she sees Dean standing there. She moves the curtain, unlocking the door quickly.

"Dean," she says. She can see him shivering from the cold rain, all while holding onto his side. "Get in here." She pulls him inside and closes the door.

"Lock it," Dean mutters. He stumbles over to the couch.

Renee does so and closes the curtain once again. She turns toward Dean. "We need to get you out of those wet clothes." She walks over to the couch and holds her hand out. "Come on." She curls her hand in his when he reaches out. As he stands up, Renee takes note of the slowness in his movements. Whatever happened wasn't good. She leads him down the short hall to the bathroom. "Sit." She points to the vanity, thankful her bathroom was actually big enough for something like this. She grabs a towel from the closet and shakes it out as Dean does as he's told.

"I'm sorry for stopping by like this," Dean finally says. "I just… didn't know where to go."

Renee rubs the towel gently in Dean's hair. "It's okay." She meets his gaze when he looks at her. "Get out of your clothes. You're going to freeze to death. You're still shivering."

"I don't have anything else."

"I might have something. Get out of your clothes while I go look."

Renee returns a minute later, carrying clothes for Dean. She looks at him, sucking in a deep breath at the sight of his bare chest. "Here. They may not fit perfectly, but at least they're dry."

Dean takes the clothes. "Thanks."

"Leave the shirt off. I'll take a look at your scratches."

He simply nods as he slips off the sink. He smirks when Renee quickly turns around as he drops the towel. He pulls the boxers and shorts on. "Okay, you can turn around."

She turns and motions for him to sit down once again. "What happened, Dean?" She trails her fingertips over the cuts on his side, pulling back quickly when he hisses. "Was this…? Was it him?"

"No. Wade didn't do this. It's nothing, really." Dean can't stop shivering and he isn't sure if it's because he's still old or the fact that Renee is touching him.

"Let me put something on them." She grabs her ointment from the medicine cabinet. This may sting a little."

He simply nods as he moves his arm out of the way. He hisses at the stinging that occurs when she carefully dabs some of the gel on him. When she finishes, he grabs the shirt and pulls it on. "I can go now. I just…"

"You aren't going anywhere but to bed. You need to get under the covers."

Dean follows Renee out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. "Thank you." He watches as she pulls the covers down. "Are you a good little girl who always makes her bed in the morning?"

Renee smiles at him. "I'm not even going to answer that. Climb in."

He does as he's told; this is the first time he's taken commands from anyone like this in a long time. "Renee?"

"Hmmm?"

"Stay with me?"


	4. Onto the Next

**Chapter Four – Onto the Next**

Renee lays on her side, watching Dean sleep peacefully. It would appear that this is the first real sleep he's had in a long time. Of course, it didn't come easy. The beginning had been fitful and he only calmed down when Renee held him close and combed her fingers through his hair. That had been nearly three hours ago. Now if only she could fall asleep; that part has yet to come. She knows she has nothing to worry about. She doesn't know why, but she trusts Dean. There's something about the man that's comforting.

It surprises her when she wakes up the next morning with an arm around her waist. She carefully slips away from the man and climbs out of bed. She turns to watch him for a moment. He still looks so peaceful. She has to wonder the last time he'd gotten a good night's rest. She can't help but smile a little as she watches him.

After stepping out of the shower, she wraps her towel around her body. She frowns when she realizes she forgot to grab her robe or something to slip into; which now means she has to go into her room in her towel with Dean in her bed.

"Great," she mutters. She steps into the hall and takes a deep breath. "Just go grab your things and get out. It's that simple." Except, she realizes the moment she steps into the bedroom, it's not. She gasps when she sees Dean now sitting up in bed. She clears her throat. "Morning."

"Morning," Dean says. He smiles at the sight of her. Not just for the fact that she's standing there in a towel, but the blush that crept up onto her cheeks. "That's a good sight to see first thing in the morning."

Renee blushes even more as she moves to her dresser. "I forgot to grab something to change into." She grabs some clothes and walks to the bathroom again. "Way to go, Renee." When she opens the door again, she finds Dean stepping out of the bedroom and is unable to stop her blush. "Hi."

"Hey." He chuckles as he gestures toward the bathroom. "Mind if I use the bathroom?"

"Oh! No. Sorry. Towels are in the cabinet above the toilet if you want to shower." She steps out of the way. She rests her hand on her forehead as she walks down to the kitchen. "Idiot. You are pathetic, Renee."

Dean walks into the kitchen a few minutes later. "Best shower I've had in a long time," he announces when Renee looks over at him. "I even smell like a mango."

Renee laughs a little. "I suppose I should've warned you about that."

"No problem."

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice." He waves her off when she starts to stand. "I can get it. Just point me in the right direction."

Renee watches as Dean sits down across from her. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did. Haven't slept like that in ages." He sips at his coffee. "Thanks for letting me stay last night. And… I'm sorry for even coming here. I really don't even know why I came here to be honest."

"No, it's okay. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"You looked pretty bad last night."

"I've been worse."

She frowns at that. "Worse?"

"It wasn't my first rodeo, Baby Girl." He smirks at her. "I'm fine, really. I just got myself into a bad situation. But the good news is that I got out of it alive."

"Just be careful out there."

"Promise." He smiles.

Renee leans on the doorjamb after Dean steps out into the hall. "You sure you're okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks again for letting me stay."

"You're welcome. Where are you heading now?"

"Going to go see what my place looks like."

"Dean…"

"That was a joke. Lighten up. I'm going home."

"How are you going to get there?"

He points to his feet. "Walking."

"I can give you a ride."

"No, it's okay. You were right to worry about Wade. I can handle him, no problem. I just don't know what he'd do to you. So until I get that situation settled, we really shouldn't be seen together." He smiles and taps her chin. "But I'll see you again."

"Okay. Please be careful out there."

"I will." He winks at her. "Keep your door locked."

"I will." She waves as he walks away.

* * *

Dean knocks on the door and looks around to make sure he's still alone. He hates when he has to meet someone in a public area like this. But this man pays good money so who the hell is he to complain? He steps into the room the moment the door is open and nods at the man. "Mr. Layfield," he says.

"Ambrose, good seeing you again."

Dean nods. "What do you got this time?" He takes the envelope from John. "What's this?"

"Everything you will need. I can't say much about it. But I have everything listed there. Take it and look it over. If you agree, do it as soon as you can. If not, you have my number."

"I can do that. Big one?"

"Not like the last one. But it's not a one time job."

"Okay." Dean tucks the envelope into his jackets inside pocket. "I will look it over."

"And…" John holds another envelope out. "Down payment."

"And if I don't do the job?"

"You will. And when you bring me what I want, you'll get the rest."

Dean nods. "Okay. I'll be in touch."

He walks outside and looks around before walking across the street. This isn't the first time John has done something like this. But Dean knows John's good on his word. Once he gets home, he sits down on his couch and pulls the envelope out. He reads over John's letter, noting the places mentioned. He knows each place well until he makes it to the last one. He frowns a bit. "On Edge," he mutters. "Magazine." He snorts, wondering who had pissed John off enough to make him want to do something like this. "You got it, boss."

The following evening, Dean is sitting in his car across the street from On Edge's office. As he always does with new places, he wants to get the lay of the land. He's surprised that there are people still in the office at this time and has to wonder if this is how it is every night. He may have to be here a few nights to figure that out. He's about to pull away for the night when he sees a car in the small parking lot that's too familiar. It's not possible, right? There's no way this is where she works. He looks back at the entrance when he sees it opening.

"Damn it," he mutters when he sees the woman stepping outside. Why did she have to be working here? He frowns when he sees the look on her face though. She doesn't look too happy. He doesn't take his eyes off her as he grabs a cigarette. It takes him a matter of seconds to know that he was going to follow her.

He pulls to a stop on the other end of Renee's parking lot and watches the blonde climb from her own car. What is it about this woman that makes him want to spend every moment with her? He lets out a heavy breath before pulling out of the parking lot again. "Head in the game, Ambrose."


	5. Something About You

**Chapter Five – Something About You**

It had been several weeks since Renee had seen Dean. She hates to admit that she actually wants to see him again. She knows he's bad new, but she can't help the way she feels. There's something about the man that makes her want more. Why couldn't he be someone she should fall for?

Renee had just finished getting changed for the night when she hears a knock on her patio door. She tries to hide her smile, but fails miserably. She knows it's Dean. He's the only one who uses her patio door. She walks down the hall and turns into the living room. When she pushes the curtain to the side, she stops smiling. He's been beat up again, this time worse than the previous. She opens the door quickly.

"Dean," she says pulling him inside. "What happened?" She leads him over to the couch.

"Bad run," he answers. "It was a trap." He snorts. "Not even by the cops. It was the guy I was working for."

She frowns at him. "I'm going to go get a rag to clean your face up."

"No." He grabs her hand when she starts to walk away. He shakes his head. "Don't leave."

"I'm just going down the hall." She reaches over and combs her fingers through his hair. "Come on. We'll go there together." She helps him stand again and they walk down to the bathroom.

Dean sits down on the sink and watches her. "I need to stop coming here like this."

"Now, it's okay." She rings the rag out before gently wiping the blood from Dean's cheek. "I'm glad you came actually. You can always come here. Eases my mind actually." She smiles shyly as she moves to the corner of his mouth. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

"Went in thinking it was just an exchange. Walked into a trap. They got what they wanted from me and kept the money."

"How many of them were there?"

"I don't know for sure. At least five. I fought them off as best I could before they finally got me down. To be honest, I'm surprised they left me alive after I started fighting back."

"Well, I'm glad they did."

"You and me both." He licks his lips as he watches Renee step over to the faucet again. He's a bit surprised that she's still allowing him to come in. "So wanna tell me why you're so worried about me?"

She looks at him. "I don't let just anyone into my place. I think you're smart enough to figure it out from there."

"So I'm not wrong?"

"About what?" She turns his head to wipe the blood from his ear.

"This." He reaches up to stop her before turning to look at her once again. Before Renee can say anything to that, Dean is pulling her close and kisses her softly.

Renee gasps in surprise but doesn't pull away. Instead she drops the rag, sliding one hand into Dean's hair as she rests the other on the side of his neck. Dean pulls Renee between his legs and deepens the kiss. Renee lets out a soft whimper. She hadn't been with a man in quite some time and no one has ever been like Dean. When he slips a hand under her shirt, Renee presses closer. She wants to feel everything she possibly can. She wraps her arms around his neck when he shifts to stand up, surprised when he lifts her up with ease.

Dean pushes the bedroom door closed and walks over to the bed. After setting her down, she moves to the center of the bed and watches him pull his shirt off. She pulls him on top of her, kissing him. Deep down she knows she should stop this. She knows she shouldn't want this. But the fact is she does want it and she's past the point of stopping it. She arches up when Dean trails his lips down her neck. He pulls her to sit up enough to get her shirt off. As he lays her back down, he closes his mouth over her nipple, sucking gently. She curls her fingers into his hair as she pushes up into his touch.

Dean shifts and moves down her body, placing soft kisses over her smooth skin as he does. It doesn't take him long to strip her naked and even less time to rid himself of his own clothes. He pushes Renee's legs apart before leaning down and pressing soft kisses up the inside of her thigh. Renee whimpers at the touch. She gasps when he trails his tongue over he clit.

"Oh God," she moans. She reaches down, curling her fingers into his hair. "Oh yes."

Taking that as his cue to continue, Dean thrusts his tongue into her. He slides a hand up her stomach, loving the sound of her moans. He looks up at her as best as he can when she rests her free hand over his.

"Dean…" She's whining, there's no doubt about it. At this point she doesn't even care. The man is amazing. She'd never had anyone make her feel like this before. "Oh God, more…" She moans loudly as he closes his lips over her clit and teases her entrance with the tip of his finger. "Please, Dean."

Dean smiles a little as he slips a finger into her. He pulls up enough to look at her. "God, you're gorgeous." He watches her hips rock as he wiggles his finger. "Want more?"

"Yes, please, yes." She bites down on her bottom lip as he adds a second finger. "Oh…"

"That's it, loosen up for me."

She grabs his neck and pulls him down for a kiss. She can't seem to get enough of him. She wants to feel him inside her. "Dean, please."

He slips his fingers from her before leaning over to grab his jeans. It's times like this he's glad he's always kept a condom in his wallet; not that he's needed one recently. He rolls it over his cock before leaning down to kiss her once again. "Ready?"

"Yes." She slides her hands to his back as he enters her. "Oh…" She moves one hand to the back of Dean's head as he starts thrust slowly.

"Fuck, you feel so good."

She whimpers when he bites down gently on her neck. He feels amazing inside of her. The sensation that's flowing through her is one she's never felt before. She turns her head when he shifts enough to kiss her once again. They move together, both knowing they won't be able to hold on much longer. Dean bites down on Renee's lower lip gently.

"So good, Baby." He lifts up just enough to meet her gaze. He licks at her lips before kissing her hard.

Renee moans and drags her fingertips down Dean's back. "Oh my God, please Dean." She draws her knees up before wrapping her legs around him. "Oh God, so close."

"Come for me, Baby."

Renee whimpers at the sound of Dean's soft growl. She arches up as she reaches her release, digging her nails into his shoulder blades. "Dean…"

Dean thrusts in one last time before he comes hard. "Oh fuck." He kisses her once again, this time softer than the previous times.

* * *

Dean wakes up the next morning and looks around him. He groans as he rolls onto his back. He's put himself in too deep with Renee, but there's no turning back now. The woman drives him crazy in all the right ways. Sitting up, he looks over at the clock on the nightstand. He'd slept amazingly; how couldn't he when he had Renee in his arms? The only thing that would have made this better would be waking up with her still in his arms. He pulls his boxers on as he stands up before grabbing his jeans and pulling them on.

When he arrives in the kitchen, he finds Renee sitting at the table staring at her computer screen. He can't help but smile. "Morning," he says.

Renee looks over and smiles. "Morning," she says. She gestures to the empty glass and jug of orange juice. "Help yourself."

Dean nods as he sits down across from her. "Thanks." He licks his lips as he pours himself a glass. "How long have you been up?"

"Not too long." She watches him closely. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." He grins. "How bad does it look?"

"Not as bad as I figured it would. Your cheek looks to be the worst."

He nods. "I didn't even pay attention when I was in the bathroom. I'll have to look when I go back." He leans back in his chair as he watches her look back at her computer. "Listen, about last night…"

"If you're planning to apologize, don't."

Dean smirks. "Then I won't. I just want you to know that I didn't come over here thinking that was going to happen. Not gonna lie and say I didn't want it to happen, but it wasn't planned."

Renee nods. "If I didn't want it to happen I wouldn't have let it happen." She smiles. "There's something about you, Dean. I don't know what it is about you."

"Right back at you." He leans over and kisses her softly.

"So where do we go now?"

"Wherever you want. I just… Renee, you know who I am."

"Doesn't change how I feel about you."

He smiles. "That's good to know." He kisses her again.

"The only thing I ask is that you don't bring what you do in here."

He nods. "You got it."


	6. Double Date

**Chapter Six – Double Date**

They spend the next few days just hanging out in Renee's apartment, getting to know each other better. Renee is actually surprised at the things they do have in common. Sure, it's not much, but it's more than she figured. Of course, there's also a lot they don't have in common as well. She knew that going into this, though. It's how she met him in the first place; not that she knew it at the time. She quickly found out what he does.

Dean is rolling over in bed when he hears his phone ringing. He groans when Renee turns toward him. "Sorry, go back to sleep." He kisses her bare shoulder before reaching over to take his phone.

"Ignore it."

"It could be a job." He answers the call without bothering to look at who it is. He sits up quickly when he hears the voice on the other end.

Renee frowns as she watches him. She's never seen him react like this and has to wonder who it is calling. As he rubs the back of his neck, Renee can tell how tense he's become. She sits up, keeping the sheet up to cover herself, and rests her hand on his back. It's only a few moments later when Dean is hanging up. "You okay?" Renee asks.

"I have to go," he says as he pushes the blankets off his legs. "I have… I have to go." He climbs out of bed and grabs his boxers.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"I um… I'll call you." He finishes dressing. "I just… I don't know. I'll call you." He leans down and kisses Renee.

She watches him walk out of her bedroom, not sure how to take any of this. She doesn't know what just happened. She runs a hand through her hair before lying back down again. What just happened?

As the day goes on, Renee expects to hear from Dean. However, she doesn't. Each time her phone rang, she had thought it would be him. Each time, however, it wasn't. Dean hasn't called. Dean hasn't gotten a hold of her. How is she supposed to feel about this? Does she have a right to be upset like this? It's not like they've been together very long. But if this is how things are already going, how will everything else go? Renee lets out a soft breath as she walks down the hall to her bedroom. Maybe this is what she's going to have to get used to.

Days pass without a word from Dean. Renee had tried calling him a few times, but in the end she heard nothing. After the third day, Renee had stopped attempting to call him. She couldn't put herself through not hearing him answer. She's putting the ball in his court now. If he does call, Renee isn't sure how she's going to respond. It hurts her that this is happening. After a week, she's not too surprised that Dean hasn't called or gotten a hole of her somehow. At this point, she'd be happy with a text letting her know that he's okay. That would apparently be too much though. She can only blame herself for letting herself fall for a man like Dean.

When Summer calls to see if Renee wants to join her and Nick for dinner with Nick's brother, Renee hesitates. In the matter of moments, however, she decides to go for it. Why shouldn't she? It's not like she has anything tying her down.

* * *

Renee walks down to the living room where Summer is waiting. "Zip my dress?" She turns when Summer approaches her. "So where are we going?"

"To that new Italian place," Summer answers. "And Nick had mentioned something about going to the club too. Which you need. You've been way too tense lately. Are you sure you're okay?"

Renee nods. "Yeah, just been doing a lot of thinking. I'm fine, I promise." She smiles at her best friend. "Thanks for talking me into this. It's what I need."

"I know it is." Summer beams at her. "You are going to have a blast. I'm not asking you to marry the man. I just want you to have a fun night. Maybe even an all-night kinda fun." Summer giggles at Renee when she rolls her eyes. "Oh come one."

"You're crazy."

"Yeah, probably. So I told Nick we'd meet them there. Get your shoes so we can go."

"I'm going."

Renee follows Summer into the restaurant and looks around. "It's beautiful in here," she says with a smile. She hadn't expected this.

"It is. Nick chose well."

"Glad you think so," Nick says as he approaches. He smiles at them. "Glad you two could make it." He gives Summer a quick kiss. "You remember my brother, Ryan."

Summer smiles. "I do. Hi, Ryan. It's nice to see you again. This is my best friend, Renee Young."

Renee smiles at Ryan. "Hi, Ryan." She shakes his hand.

Ryan smiles. "Nice to meet you, Renee."

They're led to their table a moment later and all order a drink. Renee doesn't say much but listens as the others chat, enjoying the chatter. Deep down, however, she wishes it was Dean beside her. She hates herself for letting him get to her like this. She needs to stop thinking about him and focus on tonight.

"So Renee, you're a photographer?" Ryan asks.

Renee nods. "Yes," she answers.

"That's awesome. What kind of pictures do you take?"

"Whatever catches my eye really. I do a lot of landscape and city scape type shoots."

"She's been working for On Edge for the last few weeks though," Summer points out.

"So you're freelance?"

Renee nods. "Yes. I find it better for me. On Edge has been great the last few weeks. I'm hoping I'll be able to continue to work for them in the future."

"I'll have to go find a copy of their magazine and look at your work."

"Summer has all of them," Nick says.

Renee grins. "Doesn't surprise me at all."

"I can't help it." Summer shrugs.

Renee smiles at Ryan as they walk out of the restaurant. She hadn't expected to have this much fun, but she's glad she's did. She looks over at Summer as they walk through the small parking lot.

"So, I think we should do the club," Nick says. "What do you say?"

"I'm game," Ryan answers.

Renee isn't surprised when Summer suggests that she ride with Ryan. She smiles at Ryan when he opens the passenger door for her. "Thank you," she says. They spend the ride making small talk. Ryan tells her about his company and she talks more about her photography.

Once they get to the club, Renee is surprised at how fancy the place is. Though, she really shouldn't be surprised, not when Nick is involved. Renee smiles at Ryan as he offers her his arm. She slips her arm through as they make their way toward the door where they meet Summer and Nick. Summer beams at her best friend.

"This place is crazy fancy," Renee says softly.

"I can't wait to see inside," Summer responds.

It doesn't take long to get inside; Renee figures it has something to do with Nick being who he is. She looks around, eyes widening at the place. _Wow._ Summer pulls her from Ryan's side.

"We're going to the ladies room," she says.

Nick nods. "We'll meet you by the bar."

Renee looks at her reflection as she washes her hands. "I need a haircut," she says causing Summer to laugh. "Don't laugh at me. It's true."

"Whatever you say."

Renee looks at Summer. "Ryan's nice."

"Yeah? Think there's anything there?"

She shrugs. "I don't know." She touches up her lipstick, trying not to think about Dean after Summer's question. "It's too soon to tell." _And he's not Dean._

They spend the next hour dancing and having a good time. When Summer suggests they take a break and head out to the patio, Renee has to agree. She follows Summer through the crowd and out the side doors to the patio. She's actually surprised to find it mostly empty.

Nearly two hours later, they're heading back out to the cars. Summer hugs Renee when it's stated that Ryan will drive Renee home. Renee smiles.

"You behave," Renee says.

"Never," Summer responds.

Renee turns when she and Ryan reach her apartment. "Thank you for a wonderful evening," she says.

Ryan nods. "You're welcome. I'm glad you had a good time."

"I did." She opens her door before looking at him once again. "Night, Ryan."

Ryan leans down and kisses her cheek. "Night, Renee."

Renee closes and locks the door before flipping the living room light on. As she turns to make her way down to her bedroom, she jumps at the sight of Dean sitting on her couch. She frowns at him. "Dean…"

"Who was he?"

She frowns even more as she slips out of her heels. That's when she notices that Dean isn't alone. There's a small girl asleep on the couch beside him. "You have no right to ask me that."

"I don't?" Dean raises an eyebrow. "So everything we had…"

"I haven't seen or heard from you in over a week. Who is she?" Renee crosses her arms and stares at Dean.

Dean lets out a heavy breath. "She's my little sister."


	7. Laying Low

**Chapter Seven – Laying Low**

Renee walks into the kitchen after Dean motions for them to leave the room. She turns and stares at him. "Little sister?" she asks.

Dean lets out a soft breath as he nods. "Yes. She's my dad's daughter from his third marriage… or second, I don't really remember which marriage. But she's my sister."

"Why do you have her?"

He leans against the counter. "The call I got last week was from our other sister, Lauren, who was with Megan at the hospital."

Renee frowns a little as she watches Dean. "Hospital?"

"Yeah. Megan's stepdad has been abusing her and she ended up in the hospital."

"Oh my God."

"That's why I left in a hurry last week. I needed to get to Megan's side."

"But it's been over a week."

"I um… had to take care of some other things and then needed to lay low. I didn't want you to be involved in any way." He watches her closely. "I'm sorry I didn't call, but I couldn't risk something happening to you."

"Take care of things? Meaning you did something to her stepdad?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Dean, what did you do?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Dean…"

"He's still alive. I didn't kill him." He moves over to stand in front of her. "I know I shouldn't have stopped by like this, but I needed to see you." He takes her face in his hands. "I couldn't stay away any longer."

She stares up at him, taking a shaky breath as she meets his gaze. In an instant, she knows that everything he's telling her is the truth. She doesn't need to hear anymore to know that. "When was the last time you two ate?"

"She ate earlier."

"What about you?"

He shrugs. "I don't know."

"I'll make you something to eat."

"You don't need to."

She nods. "I want to." She steps away, wiping her eyes as she moves to the fridge. "His name is Ryan. He's Nick's brother."

"Nick? Nemeth?"

"Yes."

"You went out with Nemeth's brother?"

"Summer and Nick were there too."

"Are you seeing him again?"

She turns around after pulling a bowl out of the fridge. "That depends on you."

He frowns at her. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Look, I know what you do. I'm not an idiot. It's how we met. But if this…" She gestures between them. "…is gonna work, you need to figure out some way to get a hold of me when something happens. I can't sit around not knowing where you are. I didn't know if you were in jail or lying dead in a ditch somewhere. And damn it, I hated myself for crying over you."

"You were worried about me?"

"Yes!" She covers her face when the tears start to fall once again. When she feels Dean step closer, she lets him pull her against him.

"I'm sorry." He kisses the top of her head. "You're right. I should have found a way to let you know." He pushes her back enough to pull her hands away from her face. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He kisses her cheek. "Forgive me."

Renee meets his gaze. "Just promise me you'll try to figure out a way to get a hold of me if this happens again."

"I promise."

She slides her arms around his neck and lets him pull her in for a soft kiss. "I'll make you something to eat." She pats him on the chest before pushing him away. "How old is your sister?"

"That one in there is six. I've actually been trying to get custody of her. Her stepdad is a jackass, her mom is a drug addict, and my dad… well, he's at least trying."

Renee puts the bowl of ravioli's in the microwave. "You can't though?"

"No one wants to give a criminal a chance. And I can't say I blame them. But I also know what Megan needs. And I hope after this they'll see she doesn't belong in that house."

"What about your other sister?"

"Lauren's schedule doesn't allow her to and we won't let her do anything but what she's doing. She's actually doing something with her life."

"What's she do? If you don't mind me asking."

"She's a CNA currently and is going for her nursing license. Megan actually stays with Lauren most nights but hasn't been able to lately because of Lauren's schedule. If I would have known that, I would have figured something out. But I didn't know she was back at her mom's."

"You can't blame yourself, Dean. You couldn't have known."

"I should have though." He shrugs. "Do you think we could stay here for the night? She's actually sleeping and I don't want to disrupt that."

"You can stay as long as you need to. Does her mom know she's with you?"

"I'm sure she's figured it out. My dad knows."

"Okay." She pulls the ravioli's out of the microwave. "Sit." She sets the bowl down on the table. "What do you want to drink?"

"Anything is good."

"Okay."

Dean sits down and watches Renee grab a can of pop from the fridge. "How many times have you seen him?"

"Tonight was the first time." She sits down across from Dean and smiles.

"Did you really want to?"

She shrugs. "It was fun to get out." She watches him closely. "Dean, I wasn't looking for anything more than a fun night."

"Did I interrupt?"

"No. It ended before I even saw you."

He nods. "I just hated seeing you with him."

"You won't have to again."

"Good." He pushes the bowl forward after finishing. "That was really good. Thank you."

She nods. "Glad you enjoyed it. Want more?"

"No, I'm good."

She stands up and goes to grab his bowl. He grabs her hand to stop her. He tugs her over before pulling her down to kiss her softly. She lets out a soft gasp before relaxing into the kiss. After a moment, she pulls back and smiles at him.

"Let me clean up in here. You look like you haven't slept in days."

"I haven't much." He leans into her touch when she slides her fingers into his hair. "Sleep would be good."

Renee hands Dean a blanket for Megan. "She going to be okay staying out here?" she asks.

Dean nods. "Yeah, she'll be good. I'll probably be up before she wakes up. I just hope you're okay with leaving the bedroom door open."

"Of course." She watches as Dean leans down to kiss Megan's forehead. She's surprised by how he is with her. She smiles at him when he turns toward her. "You're a good brother."

He shrugs. "I do what I can." He slides an arm around her shoulders as they walk down the hall. "She deserves a better life than what she's had so far."

"If I can help in any way, let me know."

"Right now, this is enough." He watches as she turns away from him once they're in her room.

"Unzip me, please."

In the matter of moments, they're climbing into bed. Renee watches as Dean settles beside her on his back. She leans over and kisses him softly.

"It's going to be okay." She settles in beside him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Just glad to see you again."

"Me too."


	8. The Past Returns

**Chapter Eight – The Past Returns**

Dean wakes up when he hears Megan calling for him. He rolls out of bed quickly and runs down the hall. He knows the tone of her call means she's scared. "Hey," he says as he moves over to the couch. "It's okay." He sits down and pulls her against him, not surprised when she throws her arms around his neck. He rubs her back, letting her cry against him.

"Where are we?" she asks.

"Renee's." He kisses the top of Megan's head. "You fell asleep on the way over, so you couldn't see anything. And then you couldn't meet her when she got home."

Megan looks up at Dean. "Are we going to stay here? You aren't going to take me back there, are you?"

"We're going to stay here for now. I'll figure something out, Peanut. I don't want to take you back there. I'm doing everything I can to make sure you don't. We'll call Lauren later and maybe we'll be able to do something more than just talk about getting you away." He wipes Megan's tear stained cheeks. "It's going to be okay."

"Can I meet Renee?"

"When she wakes up. It's still way too early for any of us to be awake. So you need to get back to sleep."

"Will you stay out here with me?"

"Of course." He stands up, not letting her go. He moves the blanket enough to lie down. After settling in, he pulls the blanket over them. "Okay, now go to sleep."

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Megan." He kisses the top of her head.

* * *

Renee walks down the hall the next morning. She'd heard Megan calling for Dean in the middle of the night. She had been tempted to walk out to see if they needed anything; quickly deciding against that when he heard Dean talking to her. Megan needed her brother and that was it. Renee couldn't, and wouldn't, take over that.

Renee smiles at the sight of Dean and Megan asleep on the couch. She walks into the kitchen and starts the coffee. She stays as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake Dean and Megan up. It didn't take much to know they both needed the rest. She doubts Dean's had much sleep since he was here last. After everything Megan's been through, she can only imagine the lack of sleep she's gotten.

It doesn't take long for the coffee to get done. She pours herself a mug, smiling when she feels arms wrap around her waist. She leans back into Dean. He kisses the side of her neck.

"Morning," he says softly.

"Good morning." She turns her head and lets him kiss her softly. "She okay?"

"Yeah. She just wasn't completely sure where she was. Did she wake you?"

"You did really when you rolled out of bed."

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay." She smiles. "Just glad she's okay."

"She's excited about meeting you."

"Yeah? Who does she think I am?"

"She knows who you are." He grabs a glass to pour himself some juice. "Well… I had to explain you as my girlfriend."

"Is that what I am?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. I've just always hated that term. Especially at my age." He looks at her. "That what you want?"

"As long as you don't leave me for a week not knowing where you are."

He smirks. "That won't happen again. I can't promise that there won't be times we won't see each other."

She nods. "Just let me know in some way that you're okay."

"I will."

Renee gestures to the living room. "What does she think you do?"

"She doesn't know anything really. And I'd like to keep it that way for as long as possible."

"You don't have to worry about me. I won't say anything."

"I know you won't." He grins as he finishes his juice. "Listen, thanks for letting us stay last night. I know I need to stop coming by like that."

"No, I'm glad you can stop by like that. You're apparently comfortable here."

"I am." He sighs. "I just don't want to pull you into anything. You shouldn't have to deal with that shit." He looks over when he hears Megan's footsteps. "Well, good morning." He grins when Megan simply grunts. She's definitely his sister. "Come 'ere." He sets his glass aside before lifting her up, not at all surprised when she rests her head on his shoulder. "You hungry?"

"Yes."

"Well you're in luck," Renee says with a smile. Her smile widens when Megan lifts her head to look at her. "What would you like?"

"Are you Renee?" Megan asks.

"I am. And you must be Megan." She smiles when the young girl nods. "Well, Megan, what would you like to eat? I can make pancakes or eggs. I have some cereal."

"Pancakes…" She frowns as she says that. "But I can't."

"Why not?"

"She's allergic to eggs." Dean rubs Megan's back. "Learned that the hard way."

Renee nods. "Well, it just so happens I know how to make them without eggs too." She smiles. "So pancakes?"

Megan beams. "Yes, please."

"Pancakes it is." She walks over to the cabinet to pull the few things she'll need. "Dean, how about you?"

"Pancakes sound good," he says. "How can we help?"

"Nothing right now." She smiles at them.

After getting breakfast cooked, they all sit at the kitchen table. Renee can't help but continue to watch the way Dean is with Megan. It's a side of him she never thought she'd see. She smiles when Dean and Megan make faces at each other.

"She's staring at us," Dean whispers loudly causing Megan to giggle. "Why is she staring at us?"

"I think she likes you," Megan whispers back just as loudly.

"Yeah?" He glances over at Renee and smiles at her. "Good thing I like her too, huh?"

"Yes, good thing." Megan shoves more pieces of pancake into her mouth.

"Megan, take nice bites."

"Sowwy," she says around her mouthful of food.

Dean grins. "Crazy girl." Before he can say anything else, he hears his phone ringing. "Shit." He stands up, only stopping when Megan grabs his hand.

"Do you have to answer it?" She looks at him. "Can you wait?"

He looks down at her and smiles a little. "Yeah, I can wait." He sits back down and winks at Megan. "So what's on your agenda today, Renee?"

"I have to go to a park to take some pictures."

"The usual park?"

"No. There's another one that On Edge has been looking to get shots of but no one else will go there."

"Yeah? Where at?" He takes a sip of his juice.

"East End."

Dean coughs. "What? No." He shakes his head. "You're kidding right?"

Renee frowns at him. "No."

"No, you cannot go there. Are you fucking crazy? Do you…?"

"Whoa." She stares at him. "Dean…"

"No!" He shakes his head. "You must be fucking crazy if you can even think about going there."

"What is your problem?" She watches him stand up and grab his empty plate. "Dean…"

"If you think I'm going to stand back and let you go to East End, you have another thing coming." He puts his plate in the sink.

"Excuse me? Let me go? You don't own me, Dean Ambrose."

"No, that's not…" He growls. "That's not what I meant." He looks at Megan, not surprised by the scared look on her face. He moves to sit down beside her again. "I'm just… East End is a horrible place, Renee. I can't let you go there. Who knows what could happen to you."

"I'm a big girl."

"I know. But…" He sighs. "Have you ever been to East End?"

She frowns at him as she tries to figure out what's going on. "No, I haven't."

"Well, I'm from East End."

"Then…"

"It's not a good part of town." He runs a hand through his hair. "And I can imagine the park you'll be around. Been to all of them myself."

"You're worried?"

"You're damn right I'm worried." He sighs. "Damn it, Renee, anything could happen to you out there. And then if anyone sees the equipment you have they won't hesitate to get it from you."

"Then go with me." She watches him start to say something but he stops just as quickly. He leans back in his seat. "I can't let this one slip through my fingers."

He rubs the back of his neck. "You have to promise me that you'll leave if I say it's time."

"Promise." She smiles at him. "Thank you." She leans over and kisses him. "Thank you. Now, I'm going to go shower." She sets her plate in the sink. "I'll be back in a few."

Dean looks at Megan after Renee walks out of the room. "Sorry, cutie. Didn't mean to get angry like that."

"It's okay. You stopped."

He nods. "Do you want to see if Lauren will be around?"

Megan shakes her head. "I wanna stay with you."

"Okay." He smiles, not too surprised by Megan's answer. She's always been more comfortable with him than Lauren; he still hasn't figured that one out.

"I like Renee. She's nice."

"Yeah, she is." He smiles.

"Are we going to stay here again tonight?"

"I don't know. Megan, I have a lot to figure out. And your mom will eventually find me."

"Don't make me go back there."

"I'm doing everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen. You just have to trust me. Lauren and I are going to figure it all out." He watches as Megan stands up and walks over to the sink with her empty dishes. "Come here. I want to look at your back." He lifts her shirt when she stops in front of him. He bites down on his lip so he doesn't end up growling. He should have done more to the piece of shit that laid his hands on this little girl. "Looking better. Still hurt?"

"A little."

Dean turns her around and pulls her into a hug after hearing her sniffle. He hates hearing her cry. "It's okay, Megan." He kisses the top of her head. "How about we watch some TV?"

"Okay."

He lifts her up and walks into the living room. After sitting on the couch, Megan moves to lean against him. Dean smiles a little as he flips through the stations to find something for Megan to watch.

Renee walks into the living room a short time later. She smiles at the sight of Dean and Megan watching TV. "Watching anything good?" she asks.

Dean looks over and shrugs. "Arthur."

"Good choice." She smiles as she sits down on the other side of Megan. She looks over at Dean to find him watching her. Her smile fades a little at the look he has. He almost looks lost. "Megan, do you think you'll be okay for a few minutes? I want to talk to Dean."

Megan nods. "I'll be okay."

Renee stands up once again and holds her hand out for Dean. When he takes it and stands, she pulls him down the hall and into her bedroom where she closes the door softly. She drops his hand and watches him closely.

"What are we doing in here?" Dean asks.

"You tell me," she answers.

He raises an eyebrow at her. "What? Renee, you brought me back here."

"Don't pretend I didn't see the look on your face out there." She sees him flinch slightly as he looks away.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do too. So talk to me. You're worried."

He sighs as he nods slowly. "I'm beyond fucking worried." He drags a hand through his hair. "Her mom knows she's with me. It's only a matter of time before someone figures out where I am. Which is why I shouldn't even be here. I can't risk you getting involved."

"I'm already involved, Dean. I became involved the second we started this thing we have going. That includes your sister." She rests her hands on his sides and meets his gaze. "You need to trust me."

"I do trust you. You're about the only person I do trust."

"Good. Tell me what I can do to help."

"Nothing. There's nothing anyone can do. I'm a fucking criminal. No one is going to let me keep her."

"We'll figure it all out." She rubs his sides. "You need to calm down. She doesn't need to see you like this."

He sighs. "I know. I just…" He licks his lips. "I wanna kill that ass hole."

"I know. But you aren't going to." Before they can say anything else, Dean's phone is ringing again. Renee steps out of his way so he can answer it.

"Hello?" Dean answers as he sits down on the edge of the bed. "No, you don't understand."

Renee watches his face fall even more. She walks over and moves to sit down behind him with her legs wrapped around his waist. She places a soft kiss on the back of his neck as he leans back into her.

"Dad, come on." He drops his head forward. "Fine. I will tonight. Because I have plans and she's coming with me. Yeah, I'll see you later." He hangs up and lets out a heavy breath. "Fuck."

"What happened?"

"Her mom called my dad."

"Meaning what?"

"I have no choice but to bring her home. They've threatened to turn me in for kidnapping."

"What? They can't do that."

"I have no rights when it comes to her." He sighs.

"We're going to figure it all out, I promise. And I will be right here with you the entire way."

"I don't deserve you. You know that right?"

Renee smiles as she rests her chin on his shoulder. "I know. It's a good thing you're fantastic in bed."

Dean snorts at that. "Good thing."

She turns her head and kisses the side of his neck. "Go shower. I'll go sit with Megan. And then we can spend the day together. If you really don't want me going to East End, I won't. I'll tell them I'm unable to complete the project."

"No, don't do that." He licks his lips. While he's tempted to tell her to never step foot in East End, he knows he can't do that to her. "Just don't go there without me."

"Okay." She kisses the side of his neck again. "Go shower."

* * *

Renee looks at Dean after they pull to a stop near the park in East End. She watches as he looks around the area. He looks over and gives her a small smile.

"Let's go," he says. He looks back at Megan. "Ready?"

"Yes," Megan answers with a smile.

Renee climbs out of the car and lifts her camera bag over her head. She moves to the front of the car to wait for Dean and Megan. When they join her, they head toward the small pathway.

"What are they looking for exactly?" he asks.

"Anything I think is picture worthy."

He nods. "There's one spot that I think you'd like to see."

"Okay." She smiles at him. "Lead the way." She watches as Megan takes his hand as they start walking down the path. She takes her camera from her bag as she slows to stay behind them. She snaps a few pictures of them before catching up, without them ever noticing. "You seem to know this park well."

Dean nods. "Yeah. One of my old hang outs. That's how I know what these places are like." He glances at her. "So just be careful."

"I will." She smiles at him.

After nearly an hour, they're heading back toward the car. Renee is amazed by the pictures she took. She just hopes they look like she thinks they do when she puts them on her computer. After seeing the park, she can also understand why Dean was against her coming here.

"Well, if it isn't Dean Ambrose," someone calls out as they approach the car.

Renee looks at Dean to see him tense up a bit. "Dean…"

"Get in the car." He unlocks the doors before turning around. "What do you want, Rollins?"

"Oh come on, is that any way to talk to your old buddy?"

Renee closes the back door after getting Megan settles in. She looks over at the two men, frowning at the smirk on the other man's face. She has to wonder who he is. She slides into the passenger seat.

Dean snorts. "Old buddy? Yeah, such a buddy." He gestures behind him. "I gotta go."

"Where to?"

"None of your damn business." He turns to start heading around the car.

"You know, you still owe me."

Dean turns around again. "I don't owe you shit." He isn't surprised when Seth takes a step closer.

"You know damn well you owe me."

"Back off. I don't owe you a damn thing."

"Like hell you don't. How many times did I have to bail you out of jail?"

"Once. And it was your ass who got me arrested in the first place."

"Bull shit, Ambrose." Seth chuckles. "Looks like you got a nice little life going on for you though." He gestures toward Renee. "She know what you do?"

"Leave her out of this."

"Answer the question, Ambrose. Or are you afraid to?"

"She knows what she needs to know."

"Meaning she doesn't know how far in you are."

"Fuck you. You have no idea what I'm doing."

"Oh, but I do." Seth smirks. "Maybe I should tell her all about you."

Dean blocks Seth when he makes a move toward Renee's door. "Maybe you should turn around and walk away now." He stares at Seth. "Before I make you leave my way."

"What are ya gonna do?" He pushes Dean against the car. "Come on, show your girl the kind of man you really are."

Dean pushes Seth back. "Fuck you."

"She must really not know what kind of man you are. Does she know how many times you've been arrested? Or what you're really into?" Seth glances past Dean. "She's a pretty little thing though, ain't she? I bet she gives great head."

Dean grabs Seth by the shirt as he turns them around and slams him against the side of the car. "Say it again and see what happens to you."

Renee climbs out of the car quickly. "Dean, let him go." She steps up beside Dean. "She's scared."

Hearing that breaks Dean of any thoughts he has about Seth. He pulls the man off the car and throws him to the ground. "Get in the car." He waits until she is in once again before looking down at Seth. "You better hope I never see you again." He walks around and climbs into the driver's seat. He glances back at Megan. "I'm sorry, Peanut."

Renee looks at him after a short time in silence. "Who was he?"

Dean shakes his head. "Don't worry about it."

"Dean…"

"I'll talk to you about it later."

"Okay." She watches him. "You're okay though?"

"I'm fine."


	9. Something to Get Used To

**I apologize for the delay. Things have been a bit crazy around here. Long story short, my dad's battling cancer right now, so updates may be spread out while we're dealing with all of his treatments.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine – Something to Get Used To**

Dean sits down on the edge of the bed that night. He lets out a heavy breath. How could he let her go? Megan shouldn't be back at home. But of course he has no say in that. God, what he wouldn't give to have her with him at all times. He looks over when Renee walks in. He knows the question is still on her mind. The question for him is if he's ready to tell her about that.

"His name is Seth Rollins," he says. He watches as Renee climbs onto the bed. "He's one of the first guys I met when I got started doing this shit. We ended up working together a lot. We figured it was easier with two people rather than one. And it worked out for a while. We made a lot of money together."

"So what happened?" Renee asks as she wraps her arms around her legs.

"It got deeper than I ever planned. By then I was in too deep and I couldn't get out. Rollins had shit on me if I would've tried to pull away. Ended up getting arrested a few times. First time we went in together and got bailed out. Second and third time it was only me. He bailed me out."

"He could do that?"

"Well, he sent someone to do it for him. Charges against him in the first arrest were dropped. It's all sitting on my record. I'm not saying I didn't do any of it. I did and I'm honestly surprised I'm not already sitting in prison. When I saw what he was plotting after I got out that third time, I knew I had to get away. So I did. Told him I was done with him. By that time I was too far into this shit and had people demanding me to help. So I kept doing it, but never to the extent he had been. He tried to get me back on numerous occasions. And I almost did go back. I was on my way to do a job for someone with him. Then he started talking about killing the dude. I know I'm not Mr. Perfect or whatever, but I couldn't be a part of that." He shrugs. "So I backed out. Course, I got the shit kicked out of me for that one, but whatever."

"He beat you up?"

"Him and about five other guys." Dean looks at Renee. "Ambushed me about a week after I walked away. That was the last I saw of him until today."

Renee nods. "How many times have you been arrested?"

"I don't know. All the charges have been pretty minor. I did spend three months in jail couple years ago. But other than that it's been fines and probation."

"And now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You on probation or anything?"

He sighs as he nods. "Yeah, I am." He shrugs. "It's who I am, Renee. I need to money to help with Megan."

She shifts so she can lean over and kiss him. "She's going to be okay. She's a strong girl. You should be very proud of her." She knows there has to be another way for Dean to get money, but she also has come to learn how stubborn he is.

"I am."

"Good." She kisses him again. "We will figure out a way to get her out of that house too."

"Renee…"

"We're in this together, Dean."

"You shouldn't have to deal with any of this. I'm sorry that you are."

"I'm not sorry." She slides her arms around his neck loosely and kisses his cheek. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

He groans. "I won't be able to sleep." He leans back into her hold.

"Then we won't sleep just yet." She slides a hand down his chest. "You are way too tense. I can help with that." She presses her lips against the side of his mouth. "What do you say?" She giggles when he shifts to move them to the middle of the bed. "Should I take this as a yes?"

"Yes." He kisses her. "What do you have planned?"

"Off with your clothes and on your back." She smiles as she watches him do as he's told, waiting until he's settled before stripping down to her bra and panties. She straddles his thighs and runs her hands up and down his chest.

Dean stares up at her as he rests his hands on her thighs. "Now what?"

"Now you lay there and relax." She leans down and kisses him softly. "Let me loosen you up." She trails kisses down his neck to his chest. "Let me make you forget things for a little while." She slides down further and smiles up at him. "What do you think?"

"I think you better stop talking."

She giggles. "Thought you might say that." She wraps her fingers around his hardening cock and licks at the tip.

"Damn it, Renee, suck me."

"Mmm… so bossy." With that, she wraps her lips around him and starts to bob her head slowly.

He licks his lips as he watches her. God, she's good. Reaching down, he slides his fingers into her hair. "That's it, Baby."

She hums around him and strokes him each time she pulls up to the tip. After a moment she pulls off completely, but doesn't stop stroking him. "Feel good?"

"Oh yeah, Baby. So good." He watches her suck him back into her mouth once again. "Oh yes." He groans as she drops his head back. What is it about this woman that drives him completely wild? He's never felt himself let go like this with anyone before. When he feels himself hit the back of her throat, he gasps. "Oh fuck. Yes, Baby."

She pulls up to the tip before pushing right back down. She swallows around him before pulling off once again to catch her breath. She smiles up at him. "You look like you want to explode."

"I'm about to if you would stop pulling off." He isn't surprised by her giggle. He reaches down and combs his fingers through her hair. "Come on, Baby." He watches as she takes him in once again. "Oh yes. Your mouth is amazing."

She hums around him and looks up at him as best as she can. The look on his face is perfect; she loves that it's her who is making him feel this way. She doesn't want anyone else to have this side of Dean. She sucks him in all the way one last time before he's moaning as he comes.

"Renee!" He gasps as he tightens his grip in her hair. "Yes, so good."

Renee swallows everything he has to offer before pulling off. Smiling, she licks her lips. "Wow," she says.

"Yeah, you're telling me." Dean chuckles as he looks at her. "Get up here." He pulls her up and kisses her as he slides his hands down her sides. As he rubs his hands up her back, he makes sure to unhook her bra. "Whoops."

"Whoops, my ass."

"What a fine ass it is too." He slaps her butt cheek lightly causing her to shriek a little before giggling. He's about to roll them over when his phone is ringing. He looks over at the nightstand.

"Ignore it."

"I can't." He looks up at her. "It could be Megan."

She smiles sadly before sliding to the side. "Okay."

"I'm sorry." He grabs his phone and answers it not bothering to check to see who it is. "Hello?"

"Ambrose…"

Dean drags a hand over his face. "What do you want?" He glances at the clock to see what time it was. If he's calling at this time, he knows there's a job right away.

"Need you to make a run for me."

"Yeah? At this time a night? It'll cost ya."

"Ambrose, you know I'm good for it."

"Hmmm… Yeah, I know." He looks at Renee and gives her a small smile. "You know, it's gonna have to wait for the morning though."

"It can't wait."

"Then you'll have to call someone else. I have something else going on."

Renee sits up and kisses his cheek. "If you need to work, then do it," she says softly.

"Hang on a sec." He covers the phone and stares at Renee. "I can't leave you like this again."

"And I can't have someone coming after you because you wouldn't go do a job."

He sighs. "John, how long are we talking?"

"Few hours tops. Knowing you it could be less."

"Okay."

"Great. Meet me at our spot."

"Got it. Gonna be a little longer than normal. Not where I usually am."

"It's good. I'll wait."

Dean hangs up and looks at Renee once again. "You sure?"

"Yes." She leans over and kisses him. "Just be careful."

"I will. I can't promise anything." He kisses her again. "Want me to come back after?"

"Of course I do."

He nods. "Good. I'll be back and I'll try not to wake you."

"That would be nice." She smiles a little.

"I'll see you later."

She nods. "Be careful."

"I will." He stands up and gets dressed once again. After grabbing his phone, he leans down and kisses Renee one last time. "Bye."

"Bye."

Renee lays back and watches him leave. She hates to let him go but knows he has to. This is what he does and she knew it from the start. "Get used to this, Renee."


	10. I'll Do Better

**Chapter Ten – I'll Do Better**

Over the next the next few weeks, it's much of the same. They would spend as much time as they could together. There were nights when they would actually get to spend all night with each other. Renee enjoyed those nights, especially when they would just lay in bed with Dean holding her. Then there were nights when Dean would get a call to come out and do a job. Those were the nights that she hated. She wishes things could be different. Maybe someday they could be. For now, this is what she has. She'll take everything she can.

Unbeknownst to Dean, Renee has also been working on getting the approval for foster care. She wants to be able to help Dean out by getting Megan out of her situation at home. She's lucky enough to know someone who can help her push things through quicker. She's also been able to get information on past incidents that have included DCFS, which actually helps her out in the possibility of this entire process moving forward quickly.

As Renee is finishing up a photoshoot when her phone rings. She pulls her phone from her bag and looks at the screen, frowning at the unrecognized number. "Hello?" she answers.

"Hey," Dean says.

Her frown deepens at the sound of his voice. "Where are you?"

He sighs heavily. "I'm down at the police station. But it's not what you think."

"Meaning what?" Renee leans against her car. "What's going on, Dean?"

"I was arrested. I'll explain everything, I promise. Can you come and get me out?"

She lets out a soft breath. "Tell me why you're there."

"I hit Megan's stepdad. I'll explain it all to you in person. Please, Renee."

"Okay. What station?"

"East End."

"All right. I'll be there soon. I need to stop at the bank."

"Thank you. I'll make this up to you."

She hangs up without letting him say anything else. She runs a hand through her hair. Of course this is happening. She climbs into her car, setting her things in the passenger seat. "You got yourself into this, Renee. You fell for him."

Renee walks into the police station and over to the counter. "Hi," she says when the officer looks up. "Is this where I come to pay bail?"

"Yes, ma'am," the man says. "Who are you looking for?"

"Dean Ambrose."

He watches her closely. "Ambrose? Really?"

She frowns at him. "Yes, really."

"Listen, I don't normally put myself into anyone else's business through here. But that kid is serious trouble. I think you should rethink whatever it is you two have going on."

Renee leans forward. "Listen, I'm not exactly in a great mood as it is. My boyfriend called because he was arrested and now I'm here to bail his ass out. Don't go telling what I need to rethink. You don't know what's going on."

"It's your life." He pulls out a file as he picks the phone up. "Bring Ambrose up."

Renee signs everything she needs to after paying. She turns when the door to the back is opened and sees Dean step out. He takes his few possessions from the officer who'd brought him up before walking over to Renee.

"Thank you," he says softly.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yes. Renee…"

"Don't talk to me right now."

He sighs but nods. He doesn't want to upset her anymore. He follows her out of the building and to her car. He slips his sunglasses on, frowning when he sees her camera gear in her front seat. He moves it to the back before climbing in. "You were working?"

Renee looks at him after starting the car. "I had just finished actually. Was gonna go back and start looking things over when you called."

"I'm sorry, Renee."

"You really need to stop talking to me right now. We can talk later."

"Okay."

Dean follows Renee into her apartment, slightly surprised she didn't want to drop him off somewhere else completely. He closes the door behind him and watches as she sets her things down by the couch. "You ever gonna talk to me?"

"I haven't made up my mind yet." She slips out of her shoes before walking into the kitchen. Just as quickly, though, she's returning to the living room. "What were you thinking? You are on probation. You're lucky they even let you out."

"I didn't violate my probation. It had nothing to do with that."

"It has everything to do with it, Dean! You are on probation. Do you really think they are going to look at the difference?" She stares at him. "What happened?"

"After the job earlier, I went to see my dad. He had Megan so I wanted to see her. Little did I know her mom and stepdad were coming to pick her up. He and I exchanged some words and it got heated. He said something that just set me off and I laid him out."

"Who called the cops?"

"Megan's mom."

"Where was Megan when this happened?"

"Still inside. I was on my way to leave because I didn't want to deal with them."

Renee sighs. "You cannot go around hitting people like that, Dean. I don't care what he said. Any little thing like that could send you straight to jail and I wouldn't be able to bail you out, you know that right?"

He nods. "I know." He licks his lips as he watches her. "I'll pay you back for the bail."

She shakes her head. "I'm not worried about the money, Dean. I'm worried about you. I hate myself for letting you this close to me, but damn it…" She runs a hand through her hair. "I can't help it."

"Tell me to leave and I will." When she doesn't say anything right away, he begin to worry that she's going to tell him to leave.

"I don't want you to leave." She looks up at him when he steps closer.

"Good, because I really don't want to leave." He rests his hands on her hips as he rests his forehead on hers. "I'm sorry."

Reaching up, she rests her hands on the sides of his neck. "I know." She kisses him softly. "When do you have to go to court for this?"

"Next Tuesday." He lets out a heavy breath. "I know it's my own fault, Renee. I let him get to me."

"I can't really blame you though. You just have to think about the consequences."

"I know."

"What time is your appearance?"

He frowns a little as he looks at her again. "Ten. Why?"

"I want to be there."

"You don't have to go."

"I want to. I told you before that we're in this together."

He smiles as he nods. "Okay." He pulls her closer, wrapping his arms around her. "I'll make this all up to you."

"You don't have to do anything." She slides her arms around his neck as she pulls him down to kiss him. "Other than trying to keep yourself away from situations like this."

He nods. "Yeah, I'll do better."


	11. Handling the Situation

**Chapter Eleven – Handling the Situation**

Renee looks at Dean once they exit the court house. She wishes she knew what he was thinking right now. After what happened the previous week, she thought for sure there would be something, especially with Dean being on probation. When they got here, however, they learned quickly that nothing was going to happen. All the charges had been dropped.

"Penny for your thoughts," Renee says as they reach her car.

Dean sighs as he looks at her. "Something's wrong," he says. "I don't know what it is, but there's something wrong. Why would he drop the charges?"

"Dean, maybe…"

"No, there's something wrong." He leans against the car. "I need to get over to Megan."

"You know you can't do that right now."

"I have to. I need to know that she's okay."

Renee rests her hands on Dean's cheeks and forces him to look at her. "You need to calm down. Let me make a call and see what I can do. You aren't the only one with connections, you know. We will make sure that Megan is okay. Get in the car and let me handle this."

"Renee…"

"Dean, get in the car."

He sighs but nods. "Fine."

Renee waits until Dean is in the car before stepping away and pulling her phone from her purse. She lets out a soft breath as she listens to the phone ring. "Come on, Nattie, pick up."

"Hello?"

"Nattie, I need your help."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Just… you know how I've been trying to do the foster care process for a certain child?"

"Yeah, the little Ambrose girl."

"I need you to do a check for me."

"Renee, what's going on? I know this has something to do with the guy you've been seeing, so tell me."

"He's this girl's brother. We just came out of court and all the charges against him were dropped by her stepdad. He's worried that something is wrong with her."

"Okay. Let me just as you one thing first. Are you okay?"

"If you're talking about with him, yes."

"Okay. I will go over there. They have an unannounced visit coming up anyways, I'll simply move it."

"Thank you, Nattie. I owe you. I know I shouldn't ask you to do any of this."

"No, it's okay. I know if it were turned around you'd be doing the same thing for me. As soon as I know anything, I'll call you."

"Okay. Thanks." She ends the call before walking around and climbing into the car. She looks at Dean. "Now you need to relax until I hear back."

He looks over. "Who'd you call?"

"Don't worry about that right now." She reaches over and takes his hand. "We'll figure this all out, Dean."

He nods. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't doubt me."

"I'm not." He leans over and kisses her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They're sitting down for lunch when Renee's phone rings. She picks it up to see Nattie's name flashing across the screen. She looks at Dean. "Hello?" she answers.

"Hey Renee. So we have Megan Ambrose in custody."

Renee frowns. "What? Why?"

"She was alone at the house. According to her, she's been alone all night."

"Okay, so what now?"

"Well, that depends. Your papers haven't gone through, so we can release her to you. Her brother, however, we can."

"Then, we'll do that. Are you at your office?"

"Yes."

"Okay, we'll be down there in a little bit then." She ends the call after saying goodbye and looks at Dean. "You'll be getting her, at least for now."

Dean frowns. "How?"

"She was home alone and she said that she has been all night. I have a friend who works for child services."

He nods as he leans back. "I take it this isn't the first time they've been there?"

"No. Dean, I need to tell you something."

"Okay, what's up?" He watches her as he takes a bite of his sandwich.

"I've been working with Nattie on applying to be a foster parent."

He frowns. "Oh?"

"There's a way to go for a specific child under certain circumstances." She watches him closely. "I'm trying to get Megan." She isn't surprised by his confused look.

"You are?" He rubs the back of his neck as he leans back in his chair. "So is that what's happening today?"

"No. All of my things haven't gone through yet. But because you're her brother, you can take her temporarily." She sips at her water. "You mad at me?"

"No. I guess I'm a bit upset that you didn't tell me about the foster parent thing. But I'm sure you had good reason to."

She nods. "I didn't want to get your hopes up if I couldn't get it approved." She reaches out and takes Dean's hand. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"No, it's okay. I should be thanking you for doing this for me… for us… for Megan." He leans over and kisses her. "You have no idea how much it means to me. The fact that you're trying is amazing in itself. So thank you."

"You're welcome. I just hope something good will come from it."

After they finish eating, they head to Nattie's office. Dean drums his fingers on his thighs nervously. He doesn't know what to expect from any of this. He just hopes that Megan is okay. Right now, that's his only focus. Once they get to the office, they walk inside. Renee looks at Dean.

"You need to stay calm," she says.

Dean nods. "Trying my best," he mutters. The moment they walk in, Megan runs over. Dean lifts her up and hugs her close. "Oh God, I'm so sorry, Peanut." He closes his eyes when he hears her crying. "I should've been there."

Renee walks over to Nattie and smiles sadly. "Thank you for doing this."

Nattie nods. "She's a sweet girl. Why isn't he trying to get her? He seems like he wants her."

"He does and he wishes he could. There are circumstances that hinder that."

"Meaning he has a record?"

"Yeah. Nattie…"

"Hey, if his name isn't on your file, you know we're good. He doesn't seem like a bad guy."

"He's not. Just… doesn't think there's anything else out there for him." She looks over to see Dean kiss the side of Megan's head. "He's a good man."

"And you seem happy."

"I am." Renee shrugs. "We'll figure it out."

"Just remember if he hurts you, my family will kill him."

Renee laughs softly. "I wouldn't expect anything different."

Dean walks over still holding Megan. "Okay, so what now?" he asks.

"You'll have to sign a few things. If it is found out that you are not her brother, there will be issues. But I'm guessing that's the truth because she looks like you."

Dean grins. "Poor thing, huh?" He looks at Renee. "Thank you."

"Stop thanking me," Renee says.

It doesn't take long for Dean to get everything signed. Once that's finished, they head back out to Renee's car. She watches as Dean sets Megan down and opening the back door for her. She loves the way he interacts with her. It's something she could definitely get used to.

Renee isn't surprised to see Dean and Megan curl up on the couch when they get back to her apartment. She can't help but smile a little as she watches them. No, it may not be the way her life would go at this point, but the fact is she's fallen for Dean. She got into this knowing who he was, but that doesn't change how she feels. She just hopes things will start looking better for all of them.


	12. The Wait

**Chapter Twelve – The Wait**

Renee flips through her mail as she makes her way to her door. She walks inside, smiling at the sound of Megan giggling while Dean is making voices of whatever book he has. She closes the door behind her and walks into the living room. "Hey," she says.

Dean looks over and smiles. "Hey," he says. "How'd it go out there?"

"They're going to hate every single photo."

Dean frowns. "Somehow I doubt that."

"No, they are. I was supposed to be finding old trees and that sort of thing."

"Okay, so what did you end up with?"

"Buildings."

"Well, that's close." He chuckles. "So what happened with the trees?"

"I just wasn't inspired." She sucks in a deep breath when she spots an envelope from the county. She sets the other mail down. "This is it."

Dean sits forward. "Yeah?" He watches as she pulls the letter out. "What's it say?"

She lowers the letter after reading through it. "They've accepted my application."

"What's that mean?"

"I'll meet with Nattie again and if all goes well, it should happen."

Megan looks at Renee. "Does that mean I get to stay with you?" she asks.

"Well, we can't guarantee anything right now, but it's getting closer to that."

"Good. And that means I get to be with you too, right?" She looks up at Dean.

Dean pulls her into a tight embrace. "Just try and keep me away." He kisses the top of her head. "Peanut, we're going to get you away from there for good. One way or another."

"What about Dad?"

"You'll still be able to see him. He's my Dad too. We won't be away from him."

Renee smiles as she slips out of her shoes. "I'm going to go give Nattie a call."

Dean stands up when Megan pulls back. "Wait a second." He steps over and pulls Renee into his arms. He kisses her softly. "Hi."

Renee smiles up at him. "Hi back." She rests a hand on his cheek when he kisses her again.

"Is now a bad time to bring up that I have a job tonight?" he asks softly.

She frowns at him. "What?"

"Yeah, I got a call today. They need me to make a run tonight." He shoves his hands into his pockets when Renee steps back. "I haven't done a late run in weeks, Renee."

"I know. I just thought we'd get to spend tonight together. Especially after finding this out."

"I know. But… it's good money."

Renee lets out a soft breath as she nods. "Fine. I'm going to go give Nattie a call." She walks out before Dean can say anything else.

She's not upset about the fact that he has a job, it was the timing of it. Once again, she has to live with her decision of being with a man like Dean. After finishing her call with Nattie, she walks back into the living room. Dean stands up quickly when he sees her, frowning at the look on her face.

"What happened?" he asks.

"We have to bring her back until everything with my paperwork is finished," she answers softly.

"What? No. No fucking way. She is not going back there."

"We have no choice, Dean."

"There has to be some other way. I'm not letting her go back. Who knows what they could do to her next. Especially when they know that she's been with me the last few days." He shakes his head. This can't be happening. There has to be something they could do to prevent her from going back to her Mom's. He rubs the back of his neck. "What about Dad?"

Renee raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Can we bring her to Dad's? It has to be an option, right?"

She steps in front of him and rests her hands on his sides. "I don't know." She watches him closely. "I don't know. Let me call Nattie back and see if it's something that can happen."

He nods. "Just… Please, Renee. I can't let her go back."

"I don't want her to go back either. Let me see what I can do. What's your Dad's name?"

"Ray."

"Okay. I'll call Nattie." She kisses him softly. "I'll be right back." She walks into the kitchen and sits down at the table as she calls Nattie once again. She really hopes this is an option they can go with.

Dean paces the length of the living room as he waits for Renee to return. He glances over at Megan who is flipping through her book on the couch. He hopes that Renee can figure something out. If not then he'll have to take things into his own hands. There is no way in hell he's letting Megan go back to her Mom's. When Renee walks back in, he stops and watches her.

"Well?" he asks.

"She's looking into it. She has to look into her file and then get ahold of your Dad. For now, I'm going to go get dinner started. It could be a bit before she calls me back. Until then, we're going to enjoy a nice dinner together. All three of us."

Dean nods. "Yeah, okay." He licks his lips. "I'll help with dinner."

Renee looks over at Dean as she continues to cut the vegetables. "What's going through your head?"

"What I'm going to do if she can't go to Dad's," he answers honestly. He stirs the meat in the pan, never looking away.

"Dean…"

"I don't care what they do to me, Renee. She will not be going back there." He finally looks over at her. "They're going to do something to her if she goes back. And I can't let that happen. I'd rather spend the rest of my life in jail then let her go back."

Renee watches him. "We're going to figure this out. You will not do anything that will get you arrested. We're in this together, Dean, and we will figure it out. Are you ready for the veggies?"

"Yeah." He takes the cutting board from her and dumps them into the pan. He grabs her before she can move away and kisses her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiles at him.

They're finishing dinner when Renee's phone rings. She grabs it from the counter as Dean watches her every move. "It's Nattie. Hello?"

Dean taps his fingers nervously on the table as he continues to watch Renee. He wishes he could hear what Nattie is saying, or at least could read what Renee is thinking right now. "What's she saying?" he asks.

Renee waves him off. "Yeah, we will," she says. "Thank you, Nattie." She hangs up after a few more moments.

"Well?" Dean asks.

"She can go to your Dad's."

He sighs of relief. "Okay, good. And what about you?"

"I'll go in tomorrow and start the next step. It could still be a couple days. But it's looking like we have nothing to worry about."

"Okay, good."

Megan looks at Dean. "But I can still see you when I'm at Dad's?"

"Of course."

Dean looks into the backseat at Megan after they get to their Dad's place. "Ready?"

Megan nods. "Yeah."

Renee smiles at Dean. "You guys go ahead. I think I'll stay here."

"What?" Dean frowns at her. "Why?"

"I think it's for the best right now."

"Okay." He leans over and kisses her. "I won't take long." He climbs out of the car and helps Megan out of the back. They walk up to the house where he sees Ray stepping out onto the small porch. "Hey."

"Hi, Dean," Ray says. He shakes his son's hand before looking down at Megan. "Well, hello there gorgeous girl." He lifts her up and hugs her. "So this girl that's trying to get Megan…"

"She's good for Megan, Dad."

Ray nods. "That's all I want for her. And you."

Dean smiles a little. "You'll always be Dad. I hope you know that."

"I know. Just keep me updated with everything."

"Of course." Dean taps Megan's chin. "We should know something tomorrow. I'll call you either way."

"Okay. Thanks, Dean."

Renee looks at Dean as he climbs back into the car. "She okay?"

Dean nods. "Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

He chuckles. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Okay."


	13. I Don't Meet Parents

**Chapter Thirteen – I Don't Meet Parents**

Renee looks out of her patio door window as she locks it, frowning at the sight of the rain falling. She'd thought Dean would be here by now, but she'd obviously been very wrong. Of course she didn't even know where he was for sure. How could she? He wouldn't tell her anything other than he had a job. She wrinkles her nose as she closes the curtain. "Where are you, Dean?" she asks softly as she moves to the couch. She pulls the blanket up over her lap as she settles in with her book. Just as she's about to open her book, the door opens. She looks over quickly to see Dean stepping inside.

Dean locks the door behind him before moving into the living room. He shrugs out of his coat and hangs it over the back of the chair. "Getting cold out there," he says as he slips out of his boots.

Renee frowns. "Are you okay?" she asks.

Dean nods as he moves over to the couch. "Yeah, just a little cold." He leans down and kisses her softly. "I'm going to go change."

"Do you want me to make you coffee or tea?"

"No, I'm good. You stay and read your book. I'll be back in a minute." He kisses her again before turning and heading down the hall.

Renee lets out a soft breath as she watches him. Why'd it have to be him? Of all of the men out there, she had to meet and fall in love with Dean. She has to wonder if she'll ever be able to introduce him to her family. She has to wonder if she'll ever meet anyone from his family other than Megan. She'll be able to find out shortly about her parents. With them coming to town the following week, she'll invite Dean out with them.

Dean walks back into the living room a few minutes later. He lifts Renee's legs to sit down and lays them back over his lap. "You seem to have something on your mind," he says as he looks at her. "What's up?"

"My parents are coming to town next week," she says as she watches him.

He raises an eyebrow at her. "Yeah? That's good. I know you've wanted them to come in."

She nods slowly. "They know I've been seeing someone." She watches as he rubs her leg absentmindedly. "They've already mentioned getting together for dinner… with you."

He looks at her quickly. "With me?"

"Yes, they want to meet you. I want you to meet them."

"And what if I don't want to meet them?"

"Why wouldn't you want to?"

"Come on, Renee." He snorts. "What do I have to offer their daughter? I'm nothing. I'm worthless. Face it, I'm fucking trash, a criminal."

"They don't know that."

"I don't meet parents. Never have."

"So that's it?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"What am I supposed to tell them? They're going to ask about you and why you wouldn't meet them." She sighs when he moves her legs off of him and stand up. "Dean…"

"Tell them whatever the fuck you want, Renee. It's not going to change. I won't meet them." He walks out of the room, leaving Renee staring blankly after him.

* * *

Renee walks down the hall and into the living room. She's not surprised to find Dean sitting on the couch. "It's not too late to change your mind," she says as she grabs her jacket.

"I'm not changing my mind," he says, not bothering to look over. "I'm heading to my place after you leave. Figured they'll be coming here after dinner."

She frowns and picks her keys up. "Yeah, they will be." She shakes her head at him. "They're going to be here for a few days, Dean. They're staying at a hotel."

He finally looks over and nods. "Okay." He shifts a little and leans on his knees. "Renee, you have to understand where I'm coming from."

She shakes her head. "No, I don't. If you care about me at all, you'll put your personal feelings behind you to do this for me. Look at how much I've pushed behind for you."

"No, you don't get to throw that in my face. I didn't ask you to look past what I do. You knew from the very beginning who I was. You got into this knowing that. So you don't get to fucking blame me…"

"I'm not blaming you!" She sighs. "But I didn't ask to fall for someone like you."

"Then what the fuck are we doing? Huh?" He stands up. "I'm going to make this easy on the both of us, Renee. Let's end it now." He shrugs. "I see no other way." He walks out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Renee covers her face as the tears fall. This isn't good. How is she supposed to make it through dinner now? She sucks in a deep breath as she wipes her tears away. Just like any other day when someone mentions anything about the man she's been seeing. The only difference between then and now is she isn't sure where they stand.

After getting to the restaurant, Renee walks inside and looks around. She spots her parents at a table near the window. She smiles at the hostess before making her way over, smiling wider when her parents stand up.

"There she is," Diane says hugging her daughter. "You look good."

"Thanks, Mom." She turns and hugs her dad. "Hi, Dad."

"Hi there." They all sit down and Renee orders a glass of wine. "Order whatever you want. We're celebrating."

Renee raises an eyebrow as she opens her menu. "What are we celebrating?"

"Your father is finally retiring." Diane smiles at Mark.

"Really? That's great." Renee grins. "It's about time too, Dad."

"Yeah, I know." Mark shrugs. "So how about you? How's work going?"

"It's going great. I've been working quite a bit with a local magazine on top of my normal freelance assignments."

"Is that where you met this man?" Diane asks.

Renee wrinkles her nose. She'd been expecting questions on Dean. However, she was hoping they could at least make it through the appetizers before he came up. "I guess in a way. I was at a park doing an assignment and he was there. Saw him again a few days later and we started talking."

"Will we get to meet him while we're here?"

"I don't know. He's really busy this week. So I don't know if he'll be able to be around."

"What's he do?" Mark asks.

"Umm… he's in distribution." In a way it's the truth. A long stretch of the truth, but it's all she can give them. She wants to be able to tell them everything about him, but she simply can't.

"And what's this we hear about you getting into foster parenting?"

"How'd you hear about that?"

"You seem to forget where Nattie works."

"Right." She smiles a little. "It's just something I've been thinking about. I want to be able to help others out. I was able to have a good childhood. I want to give other kids that chance."

"You've done your research on it, right?"

"Yes." Renee nods. "It's not something I just woke up one day and said I'm gonna do this. I looked into it and did everything I needed to do. I promise that I know what I'm doing."

Diane smiles at her daughter. "You've always had a heart of gold."

After her parents leave her apartment later that evening, Renee moves to the patio doors. She pushes the curtains to the side and looks out at the dark night. If she knew where Dean lived, she'd be heading over there. She has to figure out where they stand. She doesn't want to let him go. She just doesn't know if he'll let her back in. She closes the curtains again before sitting down on the couch. She takes a deep breath as she calls Dean. She isn't too surprised when she gets his voicemail.

"Dean, it's me. I um… I don't know what's going on with you. Just… call me. Please."


	14. I'm Sorry

**I apologize for the delay in updates! I've been dealing with some personal issues. I'm hoping to be back with more updates soon.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen – I'm Sorry**

Dean lets out a heavy breath as he watches Renee's building. He knows her parents are in there. He also knows that he could lose Renee if he doesn't do something. He's been fighting with himself about what he should do. He's never met a girl's parents before. Renee's different. She's something special. After making his way inside, Dean knocks on Renee's door. He has to wonder if she'll even let him in. Not that he would blame her if she slammed the door in his face.

"Dean," Renee says the moment she sees him standing there.

Dean smiles a little. "Hey," he says. "I um… I'm sorry."

She nods. "Me too. My parents are here."

"I know. Still want me to meet them?"

"I won't force you, Dean."

"You aren't."

She smiles as she steps to the side. "Come in."

Dean closes the door behind him and follows Renee into the living room. He watches as the couple on the couch stand at the sight of him. He's nervous now. Renee slides her arm around his waist.

"Mom, Dad, this is Dean Ambrose. Dean, my parents, Mark and Diane."

Dean nods and shakes Mark's hand. "Mr. and Mrs. Young, it's nice to meet you."

Mark smiles. "Same here. And please, call us Mark and Diane."

"Okay." He looks at Renee.

"We were just thinking about ordering some Chinese," she says. "What do you think?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." He moves to sit on the chair while the other three return to the couch with a menu.

"So Renee says you're in distribution," Mark says.

Dean clears his throat and nods. "Yeah… yes, distribution."

"Sounds like it keeps you busy."

"It does. But I like keeping busy. And it keeps me out with the people."

"How long have you been in the business?"

"Um… too long to even remember." He chuckles nervously.

"Well, I know what I'm getting," Renee says handing the menu to her parents. "And don't scare him off, Dad."

"I would do no such thing."

Dean closes the door after he pays for the food. He follows to the kitchen and help her pull everything out of the bags. "How am I doing?" he asks.

Renee smiles at him. "Stop worrying," she says. "You're doing fine."

"Think they like me?"

"You're still here, so I think that's a good start." She kisses his cheek. "Stop worrying. You're only going to stress yourself out."

"Sorry." He smirks. "And distribution? Really?"

"It's the first thing that came to mind. And it's not like it's too far off from the truth."

He chuckles. "Whatever you say." He grabs plates from the cabinet. "Where are we sitting?"

"At the table. My mother would freak out if we sat in the living room."

"Okay then." He sets the plates at each spot at the table as Renee puts the food in the center of the table.

It doesn't take long for them to sit and start dinner. There's small conversation; most of which Dean is thankful doesn't include his job. For the most part, Dean just sits and listens to the other three talking. He's just finishing up another helping when his phone rings. He frowns.

"Sorry," he mutters pulling his phone out. He quickly silences the ring and shoves it back into his pocket.

"You can take it if you need to," Mark says.

Dean shakes his head. "No, it's okay. It's my mom. I'll call her back later." He takes a sip of his beer, wondering what his mom could want. He can't even remember the last time he talked to her.

"Won't she be worried if you don't answer?" Diane asks.

"No. Honestly surprised she called me. She usually calls my sister to get the play by play of my life. Lauren then calls me about everything Mom says." He shrugs. "Just how it's been for a long time."

"Are you close with your sister?"

"I guess you could say that."

A short time later, Renee is walking her parents out. Dean finishes cleaning up in the kitchen. He looks over when Renee returns. "I think that went well," he says.

Renee nods. "It did." She leans against the counter. "So now we have to talk."

Dean lets out a soft breath. He knew this would be coming. "Yeah, I know. Look, I'm sorry about how I acted the other day. I just freaked out. I've never been serious with a woman before so meeting the parents has never been a thing."

"I'm sorry too. I wasn't thinking about it from your stand point." She moves over to stand in front of Dean. "How do you feel now?"

"I um… I don't want to lose you, Renee. I'm trying here. I hope you can see that."

She nods. "I do see that." She rests her hands on his sides. "Thank you for coming here tonight. I know it had to be difficult."

"You have no idea." He rests his forehead on Renee's. "Thank you for letting me in."


	15. Now We Wait

**Chapter Fifteen – Now We Wait**

Renee hangs up after finishing her call with Nattie. She looks over at Dean and smiles a little. "A social worker is going to be coming by to look around my place and make sure that I can provide a good home for a child," she says.

Dean nods. "And then what?" he asks.

"If everything checks out, they'll accept my application as a foster parent. And because I've been working with Nattie on a specific case, it could be as soon as the beginning of the week when Megan will come here."

He lets out a long sigh of relief. He hadn't realized how much pressure he had been holding onto until just now. "You have everything she would need, right? A place to live, food on the table, her own bedroom. You live in a good neighborhood. You have a good job. That's all good, right?"

"It all helps. But you never know what you're looking for." She reaches over and takes his hand. "Nattie says that we shouldn't worry about it. The more we worry the worse it'll be."

"Easier said than done."

"I know. But we have to try."

He nods. "No matter what happens, I'm not going anywhere. I hope you know that."

"I know that." She leans over and kisses his cheek. "If I thought that this was the only reason you wanted to be with me, we wouldn't be together."

He turns his head and kisses her softly. "What time are they coming?"

"Any time after two."

"Okay. I won't be here. I don't want me to play a role in this. I can hinder the entire thing."

"I would argue with you, but I know it would be pointless."

"You're damn right it would be." He smiles before kissing her again.

Renee follows Dean to the door a short time later. "You really don't need to go," she says.

"Yeah, I do. I can't play a factor." He leans down and kisses Renee. "Just call me when everything is finished."

"I will." She watches him for a moment. "Where are you going?"

"I have a couple jobs I can do." He shrugs. "I'll be okay. Nothing serious."

Renee lets out a soft breath. She hates that he continues to tell her it's not serious. Every job he takes is serious. "Okay. Be careful."

"I will." He kisses her again. "Call me when everything is finished."

"I will. I love you."

"Love you too."

******

Renee closes the door after the social worker finishes. It seems to have gone over great, but now she has to play the waiting game. She hopes that she'll hear something soon. However, she knows she can't guarantee anything. As she's sitting down on the couch, she calls Dean to let him know that everything is finished. She's a little surprised when she gets his voicemail. She had thought for sure that Dean would have his phone at his ear waiting for her call.

"Hey, it's me. Social worker just left. We'll talk when you get back. Love you." She sets her phone to the side and lets out a soft breath. Maybe she could call Nattie… no, she can't do that. That won't do any good. She just has to be patient. For now… she can start dinner. "Dinner, I can do that." Of course, she isn't sure when or even if Dean will be coming back. But she knows she has to prepare enough for him.

Renee is closing the oven when she hears the door open. She glances at the clock before walking over to the sink to clean up her mess. Behind her she can hear Dean walking into the room.

"Sorry I missed your call," he says stepping up behind her.

She leans back into his touch. "Everything okay?" she asks.

He presses a kiss to the side of her neck. "Yeah. I was just in the middle of a job when you called." He moves to the side when Renee shifts. "How'd it go?"

"It went well. She didn't say a whole lot either way, but she seemed pleased."

He nods as he watches her. "So now we wait?"

"Now we wait. Hopefully we don't have to wait too long. If I don't hear anything in a couple days, I'll give Nattie a call. But I don't want to call too soon."

"I wish we could know now."

"Me too." She rests her hands on his sides. "But we can't stress over it. It's not going to help any."

"I know that." He slides his arms around her, pulling her closer. "I think I may go find some job to do. It'll keep my mind off of everything."

She frowns at him. "Dean… not tonight. Please?"

He rests his forehead on hers. "Okay." He kisses her softly. "While you're out working tomorrow, that's when I'll go."

"Thank you. Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes or so."

"Okay. Why don't you go sit and relax? I'm going to open up a bottle of wine."

She smiles up at him. "That sounds good." She pulls him down for another kiss before taking a step back. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."


	16. Moving Forward

**Chapter Sixteen – Moving Forward**

Dean walks into the living room to find Renee on the phone. He sits down on the chair and waits for her to end her call. He hopes that it's Nattie or someone that is involved with the foster care center. He watches as Renee looks at him and smiles. That's a good sign, right?

"No, I completely agree," Renee says. "Absolutely. Thank you very much." She ends the call a few moments later. "That was Nattie." She stands up and moves to stand in front of Dean. "I've been approved."

"Yeah?" Dean asks. He rests his hands on Renee's thighs. "So now what happens?"

"Because my application was for a specific child, we still have to wait."

"What? Why?"

"It won't be long. Nattie says it's routine to make unscheduled house calls. So they will be doing that. And unless it's completely changed over there, Megan will be pulled from the house."

"Okay, so how long?"

"By the end of the week. Nattie couldn't give me an actual day, because she won't know until she's there."

Dean nods. "Okay. But this is good." He tugs Renee down over his legs and kisses her softly. "Right? This is good?"

"Yes." She rests her hands on the sides of his neck. "Nattie doesn't see anything changing enough to force her hand into letting Megan stay there." She meets his gaze and smiles. "So we're still in the waiting game, but we're close."

"Good." He pulls her down again to kiss her softly.

"Nattie also mentioned the adoption process."

"Yeah? What's that take?"

"A lot more. It's something that I'll start going toward once Megan is here and settled. If you think that's a good idea."

"I think it is. We'll talk to Megan though."

"Of course." She combs her fingers through Dean's hair. "What time are you leaving tonight? I know you're working tonight."

Dean nods. "I need to leave by nine."

"So you'll be home for dinner?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because I want to make you a special dinner."

Dean smirks. "Yeah? One of these days I'm gonna make you a special dinner."

"Learn how to cook something other than eggs."

He laughs. "Oh come on. I make great pizza."

"Frozen pizza does not count." She smiles before she kisses him again.

"So what are you gonna make?"

"I haven't decided yet. I think I'll head to the store and find something. Wanna come with?"

"Yeah, I can do that." He tugs her down to kiss her once again.

"Good." Renee pulls back and stands up. "Let's get going then."

* * *

Dean dries his hands after finishing washing the dishes. He'd insisted on doing the dishes seen as Renee had cooked everything. Renee had made lemon pepper salmon with garlic mashed potatoes and sautéed green beans. Dean couldn't even remember the last time he'd had fish like that. And the way Renee cooked it was amazing.

Dean sits down on the couch beside Renee and slides his arm around her shoulders as she leans against him. "Thank you for dinner," he says. "It was amazing."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it."

"I promise to learn to cook you something just as amazing."

Renee smiles up at him. "You know I don't mind doing the cooking, right?"

"I know that. But that doesn't mean I can't cook occasionally." He kisses her softly.

She shifts to straddle over his lap. "Can we go to the bedroom?"

He groans at that before he stands up with her still on him. She wraps her legs around his waist as he moves down the hall and into the bedroom. Dean kicks the door closed before walking over to the bed. He lays her on the bed, sliding them to the middle, never breaking the kiss. Renee moans as she pulls at Dean's shirt. He pulls back enough to pull it off and toss it to the side.

Renee feels the bed shift a while later. She must have fallen asleep after they made love. She rolls onto her back to see Dean pulling his boxers on once again. "What time is it?" she asks.

Dean looks over. "Little after eight." He leans down and kisses her softly. "I'm gonna go shower. Go back to sleep." He kisses her again.

"Let me know when you're leaving."

"I will."

Dean sits down on the edge of the bed and leans down to kiss Renee's forehead. "Baby, you awake?"

Renee lets out a groan. "Yeah," she mumbles as she looks at him. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah." He kisses her softly. "I don't know when I'll be back."

"Be careful."

"I will." He kisses her again. "Go back to sleep. I'll see you when I get back."

"Okay." She slides her fingers through his hair. "I love you."

"Love you too." He kisses her one last time before standing up and walking out of the room.

Renee lets out a heavy breath. She hates that she gets like this when he leaves. Although, she's only like this when he leaves at night. She curls against the pillow he'd been using and tries to fall back to sleep.

* * *

Dean runs down a dark alley and moves behind a dumpster. This definitely didn't turn out how it was supposed to. He watches as the group runs past the alley on the sidewalk. At least he'd been able to get away before anything could happen. They were supposed to be working together tonight. But when all arrived at John's, everything turned. They somehow found out what he was making for the job which is apparently more than they're getting as a whole. How was that his fault?

So John, being the jackass that he really is, made them all a deal. The first one, Dean or the group, to get what he wanted and get it back to him would get the money. Dean knew he needed to be the one to get it. He needed this money. He somehow managed to make it to the house before the group and find what was needed. Now he just needed to make it back to John without running into the group again.

Instead of going back out to the street he'd come from, Dean continues down the alley. He keeps looking behind him to make sure they hadn't returned to come this way. He turns the corner onto another street and crosses the street to head back towards John's. He zips his hoodie up further and flips his hood up as he continues on.

After making it back to John's, Dean rings the doorbell. He looks around to make sure that the group isn't around. The door opens a moment later and Dean's being pulled inside. He drops his hood and lets out a heavy breath.

"You made it," John says.

Dean snorts. "Barely," he mutters as he pulls the folder from out from under his hoodie. "I can't believe you pulled this one."

"Hey, I only get the best."

"Yeah, and you know that's me. Where's the cash?"

"Let me see the folder first. You know how this works, Ambrose."

Dean lets out a soft breath as he hands over the folder. He watches as John flips through the contents in the folder.

"Very nice," John says with a smirk. "Follow me."

Dean pockets the cash when John hands it over. "Mind if I slip out the back?"

John raises an eyebrow. "Go for it."

"Thanks." Dean turns and walks out of the room.

He takes a different route back to Renee's, which takes him longer but it's worth it. He locks the door behind him. He pulls the cash out of his pocket and walks over to the book case to where he stashes the cash in a box. After kicking his boots off, he walks down to the bathroom. He winces as he pulls his shirt off to reveal the large bruise that's forming.

"Damn," he mutters. He reaches into the shower to get it started. He's not looking forward to getting up in a few hours. He knows it's going hurt to move.

Before long, he's walking into the bedroom. He grabs a clean pair of boxers and slips them on before crawling into bed. He's careful not to wake Renee as he settles in. Just as he's settled, Renee rolls over and curls against him. He kisses the top of her head.


	17. Mid-Term Report

**Chapter Seventeen – Mid-Term Report**

The first couple weeks after Megan arrives are an adjustment for all of them. Megan had been on her toes from the day she stepped foot into the apartment. Renee knows that it was because of how she was treated back at her mother's house. She also knew she couldn't simply tell Megan that she didn't have to worry like that around here. It was something they both had to work with. They were able to find a balance.

The balance was good. It was something both Renee and Megan found helpful. But it was something that they both wanted to change. They wanted to be a family. That happened on a night during a severe thunderstorm. Dean hadn't been home having to head out on a job. That was bad enough dealing with him out in the weather. Things at home escalated quickly when Renee found out that Megan is afraid of storms. That's what was brought them together as a family, however.

Renee remembers the scream that woke her up from a sound sleep. She's never gotten out of bed so quickly in her life. But that night she certainly had in record time. She let Megan come into her room and sleep in her bed. The way Megan gravitated toward Renee is when it all happened. It became more than just a foster home; it was now a home.

Renee is in the kitchen finishing up dinner when Megan walks in. Renee looks over and smiles at the young girl. "Finished with your homework?" she asks.

"Yes," Megan answers. "What are we having?"

"Cheese and spinach stuffed shells with a broccoli and cauliflower salad."

"Yummy." Megan stands next to Renee at the stove. "Looks really good. Is Dean going to be back?"

"He's supposed to be." Renee looks over at the clock. "He said he should be back by six. So there's still time." She smiles down at Megan. "Why don't you go pick out something to drink?"

"Okay."

Renee watches her as she moves to the fridge. _Come on, Dean. She's expecting you here._ Renee turns back to the stove to finish plating the shells. If he's not back, she simply hopes it's nothing bad. She sets the pan on the back burner before turning to see Megan pouring herself a glass of milk.

"I hope he makes it home in time," Megan says as she brings her glass to the table.

"Me too." Renee grabs the serving dishes and moves them to the center of the table. She's pulling out the jug of lemonade when she hears the door close. He made it. She looks over to see Dean walk into the kitchen.

"Hey," he says. He kisses the top of Megan's head. "Sorry, took longer than expected."

"It's okay," Renee says. "You still made it." She kisses him when he approaches. "Everything okay?"

He nods. "Yeah. Just took longer than anyone thought. Do I have time to get cleaned up a little?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be quick."

"Okay. What do you want to drink?"

"Lemonade is good." He gives her one more kiss before heading back out of the room.

Renee smiles at Megan. "He made it," she says.

Megan returns the smile. "Good. I'm glad."

"I know you are." Renee knows how much Megan had wanted Dean to be home tonight. Megan had gotten her midterm report and wouldn't even let Renee see it. She wanted to show the both of them together. "I am too." As she's sitting down at her normal spot, Dean is walking back in. "Perfect timing."

Dean smiles as he sits down. "Looks amazing," he says.

"I tried something a little different with the salad," Renee says. "So I hope it's good."

"I'm sure it will be." Dean waits for the girls to get their food before taking some for himself. "So you seemed like you were waiting for me. Everything okay?"

"Megan got her midterm report today and wanted to wait to show us together," Renee answers.

"Oh yeah?" He smiles over at Megan. "Well, do we get to see now?"

Megan nods as she grabs the folded paper. "Here." She hands it to Dean, slightly nervous because of one of the grades. But she doesn't have to worry that it'll be like before, right?

Renee leans over as Dean unfolds the paper and they both look over the marks. "What's the P in?"

"Math," Dean answers. "Has a note with it. Progressing but still struggles with retaining information." He sees Megan shrink back in her seat and frowns. "Hey, it's okay." He reaches over and taps her chin. "We've been seeing your homework and test grades. It's getting better."

Renee nods. "It is. We'll just continue working on it. And we'll have to come up with a way for you to retain everything. But you're doing great."

Dean leans over and kisses the top of Megan's head. "We'll celebrate this weekend."

Megan looks at him. "Really? Even though I got a bad mark?"

"The rest were amazing. And the mark is better than the last time. You're improving. We see that."

Renee nods in agreement. "We both know how much you work at it. You'll get there."

"And you aren't mad?" Megan asks.

"Of course not. We're very proud of you."

Megan smiles at that. "Okay."

Dean winks at her. "So what do you want to do this weekend?"

"Can we go to the zoo?"

"Absolutely," Renee answers with a smile. "I haven't been there in ages."

"I think I was still in school last time I was there," Dean says.

"I've never been there," Megan says with a frown.

"Well, it's a good thing we're going this weekend then, huh?" Dean smiles at her.

"Yes."

Dean sits down on the couch after he gets Megan to bed. He lets out a soft breath as he slides his arm around Renee's shoulders. "She was really worried that we would be mad at her," he says.

Renee nods. "I'm going to guess that's how it would've been before? With her mom?"

He nods. "Yeah. And it pissed me off because you see how hard she tries. She's always trying her hardest."

"She is. And she's doing so well."

"I struggled with math." He snorts. "Okay, I struggled with a lot of things. It's part of the reason I dropped out of school. But when I was her age, math was the worst."

"When did you drop out? I don't think we've ever talked about that."

"Probably not. Middle of tenth grade." He shrugs.

"Can I ask why you did?"

"You can ask anything you want, Babe. You know that. I wasn't going anywhere. I was flunking all my classes. I barely showed up to school. And the days I did, I was usually under the bleacher of the football field getting high. Got called into the office one day and was told that no matter what I did for the rest of the year that I would have to repeat the tenth grade. I said fuck it and walked out. That was it."

Renee looks up at him as best as she can. "Ever think about going back?"

Dean wrinkles his nose. It's not something he ever thought about; at least until that question. Of course, could he really go back? "You make me want to go back."

"Dean…"

"No, hear me out. No, before now I never thought about going back to finish and get my GED or whatever. Look at what I do, Renee. I'm a criminal. But…" He kisses the top of her head. "You make me want to be a better person."


	18. Did They Catch Him?

**Chapter Eighteen – Did They Catch Him?**

Dean looks around before flipping his hood up and turning into the alley. How he had managed to get out before being caught is actually surprising. He's either that good or the owners of the house are that stupid. And while he knows he's good, he can't even say that he's good enough to get away with not being caught. How didn't they hear him? Or did they hear him? Shit, what if they heard him? Maybe they did hear him and instead of letting him know…

"Shut the fuck up, Ambrose," he mutters as he leans against one of the buildings. He lights a cigarette and takes a long drag. "Don't start freaking out."

Once he regains his composure, he continues to move down the alley. He comes out the other side, nearly running into a cop that's walking by. "Shit, sorry," he says. "Sorry." He continues on his way, thankful that the cop had nodded his acceptance and kept walking in the opposite direction. "You need to chill, Ambrose."

He makes sure everything is clear before he heads into the apartment. He closes and locks the door behind him. He can see Renee sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table staring at her computer screen. "Hey," he says.

Renee waves without looking up. "Hi," she says. "Hang on."

Dean kicks his shoes off before walking over and sitting down on the couch behind Renee. He can see that she's going through several pictures. As he waits, he pulls out the folder from under his hoodie. This better be worth what he just put himself through. He smiles when Renee leans back against his legs.

"Sorry," she says. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good," he answers. It's become the way things go when he has a job to do. Renee doesn't want to know anything other than if he's okay or not. "Cut it a bit close tonight, but I made it."

She sighs. "Dean…"

"Hey…" He leans forward and kisses the side of her neck. "I'm okay. Nothing happened."

"Okay." She turns her head and kisses him softly. "You need to go say goodnight to Megan. She's asleep, but she'll know."

"Yeah, I know she will." He lets his kiss linger for another moment before leaning back. "I'm going to go say goodnight and then jump in the shower."

"Okay." She watches him carefully. "You're really okay?"

"Yes." He gives her one last kiss before standing back up.

Dean is pulling his shorts on when he hears Renee shriek. He runs out of the bathroom and down to the living room quickly. There was something about Renee's shriek that had him worried. "What's wrong?"

Renee looks at Dean with wide eyes. "There was just someone at the door." She points to the patio door.

Dean frowns as he walks over to the door. "Stay here." He opens the door and steps outside. He looks around as he moves about, trying to see where the person could have been. He hears rustling by the bushes and makes his way over just in time to see someone jumping over the fence next door. He lets out a soft breath before heading back inside, after of course making sure nothing is out of place. He closes and locks the patio door once again. "Whoever it was is gone."

"You're sure?"

He nods. "Yeah. Saw them jumping over the fence next door."

"Did you know who it was?"

"I didn't get a look at anything but his back. Looked like a man from the back." He steps in front of Renee and rubs her arms. "You okay?"

She nods. "Think we need to be worried?"

"I don't know. Everything is locked up. Why don't you go on to bed? I'll stay up for a little bit and make sure nothing else happens."

"Dean…"

He kisses her forehead. "Everything's gonna be fine."

"Okay." She watches him for a moment. "Please don't do anything stupid."

"I won't. I'm just gonna stay up here for a bit. I'll come to bed shortly."

"Okay." She kisses him softly.

* * *

Renee isn't surprised by the lack of sleep she gets. She's spent most of the night worrying about someone breaking in. Every little sound made her jump. She's not even sure how Dean managed to get any sleep beside her, but he had. He had come to bed about an hour after Renee when there were signs of anything happening. That didn't ease her mind, however. Instead, it made her panic even more inside.

After showering and getting dressed, Renee walks down to the living room. There she finds Dean and Megan sitting on the couch watching TV. She smiles a little as she approaches and sits down beside Dean.

"Morning," Dean says as he wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Morning," Renee says as she leans against him.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Not really." She shrugs.

He kisses the top of her head. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She smiles at the sound of Megan's giggles to whatever just happened in the movie. "Have you heard anything?"

"No. Could have been someone just picking a place at random. We'll just keep an eye out for things."

"Okay."

That evening, after getting Megan to bed, Dean walks into the kitchen to find Renee cleaning up the kitchen. He steps up behind her and slides his arms around her waist. "You okay?" he asks.

Renee sighs. "I don't know," she answers honestly. She shuts the water off and grabs the towel to dry her hands. "I don't know how you can be so calm about this."

"You seem to forget what I do for a living room." He had meant it as a joke but isn't too surprised when Renee pulls out of his hold. "Renee…"

"You may think this is just a random act, but what if it's not? What if this has something to do with one of your jobs?" She turns around and looks at him. "If this continues and gets back to DCFS, I can lose Megan. If this continues and you get pulled into something, I can lose you."

"That's not going to happen."

"You can't know that, Dean."

"And you don't know that it will, Renee." He watches her closely.

"So what happens if something does happen?"

"Renee…"

"No, answer the question, Dean."

He rubs the back of his neck. Before now, he never had to worry about any of this. He lets out a soft breath. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No."

"Wow. Don't I feel safe?"

"Renee, you have to understand that before now I've never had to worry about anyone but me." He sighs. "I wish I could say something more than that. But…"

"I just need to know that you'll still be there if something happens."

"I'm not going anywhere." He approaches her carefully, unsure if she's going to pull away or not.

She lets him takes her hands and she lets out a soft breath. "You really think it was just a random thing?"

"I think if it was anything related to one of my jobs they wouldn't have cared if you screamed or not."

She nods. "Okay."

"I'm here, Renee, and I'm not going anywhere." He leans down and kisses her softly.

"Okay."


	19. Where Are You?

**Chapter Nineteen – Where Are You?**

Renee watches as Megan brings her plate to the sink. "Well, how was it?" she asks. Renee had tried a new recipe that she thought they'd both like. Megan had eaten everything on her plate so it couldn't have been horrible.

"It was really good," Megan answers with a smile. "Renee, when will Dean stop stealing?"

Renee frowns at the question. "What do you mean?"

"I know what he does. I know how he makes his money."

"Oh." She lets out a heavy breath. "How do you know, sweetie?"

"I've heard him talking." Megan sits down once again. "I know he's been arrested before. He hit my stepdad. I know he did."

Renee sighs as she nods. "He did. But he was also protecting you."

"He's been arrested other than that though." She shrugs. "Why does he do it?"

"That's something you'll have to ask him, Megan." She smiles sadly at the girl. "Do you want to finish your homework before or after your shower?"

"After. I'll go get in now. Do you think Dean will be home before I go to bed?"

"He was hoping so, but he couldn't guarantee it."

"Okay."

Renee watches Megan walk out of the room. She hates to see her so sad. She just hopes that she knows Dean is doing what he thinks is best right now. She stands up and starts cleaning up the kitchen.

As she moves around the room, she's tempted to call Dean just to make sure he's okay. However, she knows she can't do that. It could ruin his night and she couldn't be the reason for that; not when she's pretty sure she's simply panicking. At least she hopes she's simply panicking.

After finishing in the kitchen, Renee makes her way to the living room to busy herself with working on her project. If nothing else, she's hoping to at least get her mind of Dean for a while. Maybe then time would go quicker and he'll be home.

It's nearly nine when Megan goes to bed and Dean hadn't made it home. Renee had hoped that he'd be able to actually make it before Megan went to bed, but she knows there was a possibility that this would be a late night. Of course, she hadn't expected Megan to question her about Dean's work.

Renee finds a movie to watch while she waits for Dean. She curls up on the couch and settles in. How is she supposed to bring up what Megan had asked her? She knows she needs to at least warn Dean that Megan had asked her. Especially when she told the young girl that it was something she needed to talk to him about.

If it weren't for him telling her that he may be late tonight, Renee would already be worrying about Dean. She's always hated when he works at night. She knows why he does it, but that doesn't make it any easier. Anything could happen out there. She's seen him come back bruised and battered. Luckily he hasn't had any serious injuries.

* * *

Dean falls against the brick wall, his arms raising to take the blows that are coming from the men in front of him. He hadn't been able to defend himself; not when he'd been attacked from behind. It's one final blow that puts him on the ground. Both men snort as they squat down beside him.

"Looks like Ambrose isn't all big and bad after all," one of the men says. "Tell your little slut that if she screams the next time I show up, I'll give her something to scream about."

"Fuck you," Dean growls out. "Leave her alone."

"Or what?"

Dean cries out when the larger of the two men kicks him in the stomach. "She's not involved in anything."

"Oh, but I bet she's great to go home to. In fact, maybe I'll go see her now." The man stands up. "Finish him." With that he walks away, leaving the other man standing over Dean.

"You couldn't leave well enough alone, huh?"

Dean frowns. It's the first time this man has spoken and it's a voice he knows very well. "Rollins…"

Seth chuckles. "Not so tough, are ya?"

Dean sees him pull a gun from the back of his jeans. "Fuck."

"Yeah, you're screwed."

"Why?"

"Because you never knew when to keep your ass out of our business. If you would have just stayed away, you wouldn't be here right now." Seth shakes his head. "You should have known better, Ambrose." He lifts the gun. "Say good night."

"Fuck you."

* * *

Renee rolls over when her alarm goes off and shuts it off. She frowns when she realizes that she's alone in bed. Sitting up, she looks around the room. It doesn't look like Dean had come in at all last night. After checking her phone for any missed calls or texts, she climbs out of bed and walks out of the room. Maybe he simply didn't want to disturb her. But when she turns into the living room, she finds the couch empty. "Dean, where are you?" she mumbles.

While she's obviously worried, she also knows that she has to get Megan up and off to school. She also knows that she's going to have to figure out what to tell Megan. Dean is usually up when she leaves for school. So she takes a deep breath to collect herself before walking back down the hall and steps into Megan's room.

Renee walks into the kitchen to get Megan's breakfast ready. She lets out a heavy breath as she moves around the room. Where could Dean be? There has to be something wrong. Why else wouldn't he be here? She looks over when Megan walks into the room.

"He's not home, is he?" Megan asks as she takes her plate from Renee.

Renee wants to tell her that he is, but she can't lie to her. "I'm afraid not. Must have got caught up with a job." Maybe if she tells herself that enough times she'll start to believe it.

"I wish he would call us."

"Me too, sweetheart." She smiles sadly as she sits down at the table. "But you are not going to worry about anything. You are going to go to school and have a great day. And then you have a three-day weekend."

Renee watches the bus pull away before she heads back inside. She walks to her bedroom to grab her phone. She looks to see if she has any missed calls or texts once again, hoping that she missed something earlier. But no such luck. She's about to give him a call when she hears the door close.

"Renee," a strained voice says.

She frowns. It's Dean, she has no doubt about that. But there's definitely something wrong. She drops her phone to the bed before walking out of the room just in time to see Dean collapse just inside the door. "Dean!"


	20. Something Has to Change

**Chapter Twenty – Something Has to Change**

Renee looks at the clock in the waiting room as she waits to hear something from anyone about how Dean is. She lets out a heavy breath and leans back in her seat. They'd been here for nearly two hours already and she hasn't heard anything since they asked her to leave the room.

When she finally hears her name called, Renee stands up and looks over to where the nurse is standing. "I'm Renee," she says.

The nurse walks over and gives her a small smile. "Renee, I'm Charlotte. I've been with Dean since he was brought in."

Renee nods. "Is he okay?"

"He'll be okay." Charlotte explains everything that's going on with Dean. Renee is surprised by the injuries that Dean had sustained. "Did he tell you what happened?"

"No. He came in the door and called for me. When I walked out of our bedroom, I saw him collapse."

Charlotte nods. "It's only speculation, but it appears that he was in a fight. With the injuries that he has gotten, it falls into line with a fight. But…"

Renee frowns at that. "But what?"

"It appears that he wasn't able to defend himself right away."

"So you're saying his was attacked from behind?"

"That could be the case. Or he didn't think his attacker was a threat. He's not talking to us about it. Maybe you can get something out of him though. I'm not trying to tell either of you what to do. But we can help if he wants to pursue anything."

"Okay. Thank you. Can I see him?"

"Of course. Come with me."

Renee walks into Dean's room. She watches as he looks over. "Hey," she says softly.

"Hi," Dean says.

She sits down on the edge of the bed and takes his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." He gives her hand a soft squeeze. "I'm sorry, Baby."

She shakes her head. "I'm just glad you're okay." She leans down and gives him a soft kiss. "What happened?"

"Got jumped."

"You know who did it, don't you?" She watches him for a moment. "Don't lie to me, Dean."

He sighs. "I knew one of them. The one who did most of this I didn't know." He lifts her hand and kisses her palm. "I know it looks bad, but it could have been much worse."

"How can you say that? I saw what happened when you came in."

"Big guy wanted me dead."

"Is he the one you know?"

"No. I knew the other guy. Big guy wanted him to kill me. He left, leaving just the two of us."

"You weren't shot though."

"No, he didn't shoot me."

"The other guy would have come back. Why didn't he come back?"

"Fired a shot into the wall behind me."

Renee can't hold anything back any longer as she finally breaks down. She covers her face as best as she can with her only free hand. "Oh God."

"Baby, don't cry." He kisses her palm once again. "I'm okay."

"Megan knows what you do."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"She knows what you do. Apparently she's known for a while. She told me she knows how you make your money. She's heard you talking about it before. And she knows you've been arrested. She knows you were arrested for hitting her stepdad." She wipes her eyes before looking at Dean once again. "She asked me when you were going to stop."

"What'd you tell her?"

"I told her that she'd have to talk to you. I can't answer that one for you." She rests her hand on his stomach. "Dean…"

"I'll stop. I will."

"When?"

Before either can say anything else, they're interrupted. "Dean Ambrose?" The both look over to see two cops standing just inside the door. Dean frowns.

"Yeah."

"Mr. Ambrose, you are under arrest."

Renee's eyes widen. "What? He was the one that was attacked."

"Renee, don't." Dean squeezes her hand.

"But…" She looks at him and lets out a soft breath.

"Ma'am, I need you to step away."

Renee gives Dean a quick kiss before standing up and stepping away. She watches as one of the cops steps over to Dean. He goes over all his rights. Renee looks at the other cop. "What happens now?"

"Until he's released from the hospital, we'll just stand watch. When he is released, we'll bring him in."

"Am I allowed to visit here?"

"As long as one of us is in here, he can still have visitors."

"Okay. His sister is going to want to see him."

"Of course." He smiles sadly at Renee. "This isn't something we like to do."

She nods. "No, I bet not." She looks over at Dean who is watching her.

"I'm sorry," Dean says.

She shakes her head. "I'll come back later with Megan."

"Okay."

* * *

Renee looks at Megan as they walk down the hall to Dean's room. "He's got some bruises and cuts," she says. "But he'll be okay."

"Will they have him in handcuffs?" Megan asks.

"I don't know." Renee hadn't wanted to tell Megan about the arrest, but she really had no choice. She knows there will be at least two cops there. There was no way getting around that. Megan is too smart to not know what would be going on. When they reach Dean's room, they stop by the cop that's standing outside the door.

"Can I see my brother?" Megan asks.

The cop smiles down at her. "I think that can be arranged." He looks at Renee. "Are you his girlfriend?"

"Yes. Renee Young." They walk into the room once they get the okay. Renee watches as Megan goes immediately to Dean.

"Hey you," Dean says as he hugs Megan. "I'm so sorry, Megan." He kisses the side of her head.

"I don't want you to go to jail."

"I know, Peanut. But no matter what you will be with Renee. And no matter what I will always love you. That's never going to change."

Renee isn't surprised when Megan stays with Dean while they're there. She doubts Dean is surprised either. It's obvious that neither of them are sure of what will happen after tonight. While they know he's staying overnight at the hospital, they don't know what tomorrow brings. His injuries aren't a big enough threat to keep him any longer unless something happens overnight; which means he'll likely be released in the morning. And if that happens he'll be headed straight to jail. She would bail him out if possible, but after that who knows what could happen.

When it comes the time for Renee and Megan to leave, Megan clings to Dean a little longer. Dean rubs her back. She finally climbs off the bed and Renee approaches. Dean takes her hand and gives her a small smile.

"I'm sorry."

Renee nods as she leans down and kisses him. "Something has to change, Dean."

"I know. It will. I promise things will be different."

"Okay." She kisses him again. "I love you."

"Love you too." He pulls her in for one last kiss before letting her pull back.

Renee takes Megan's hand. They both give Dean a quick wave before they walk out of the room.


	21. My Beautiful Renee

**Chapter Twenty-One – My Beautiful Renee**

Dean drops his head into his hands as he waits the final decision. He closes his eyes when the tears start to fall. How did he get himself in this position? No, that's not the right question. Why did he let himself get in this position? He tried for so long to blame the way he was brought up. And to a certain extent, that was part. But he was the one who went down this path. That's all on him. And it hadn't mattered for the most part. Sure, he had Megan to worry about. But he was always careful and kept things simple. Why did he have to change that? Right, because he wanted to provide for both Megan and Renee.

Sitting up once again, Dean turns to look at Renee who is sitting directly behind him with Megan. How is he supposed to live with the pain he's caused her? He watches as she meets his gaze. _I'm sorry._ He mouths to her. When she smiles sadly at him, he knows she's still with him; even if she is upset with him. Not that he blames her at all. He's actually surprised that she has stuck with him all this time.

When the judge asks him to stand up, Dean turns back around and does just that. He's already made it clear to his lawyer that he's pleading guilty and taking the plea bargain. The man had argued with him on doing that, but deep down Dean knows it's what's best.

"Mr. Ambrose, I've been told that you're accepting the guilty charge," Judge Carter says.

"Yes, your honor," Dean says. He clears his throat when his voice cracks.

"And you understand what that means?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Okay. This is obviously not your first time in here. In fact, you and I have come face to face a few times. But here's the thing. For some reason, I believe you when you tell me why you do what you do. That doesn't mean I accept that as a good reason. I do believe that you are a good person that has just gone down the wrong path. That being said, I am going to sentence you to the minimum of three years in jail."

Dean nods. He had not expected to actually get the minimum sentence. He thought for sure that he would be slammed with the maximum.

"Bailiff, please take Mr. Ambrose into custody."

Dean moves around the table and watches as the bailiff walks over. "Front or back?" he asks softly.

"Front," the man says. He puts the handcuffs on Dean. "This way."

Dean throws a look over to Renee and Megan who are both now crying. God, what has he done?

* * *

Renee runs down the hall to the living room when she hears her phone ringing. The one time she doesn't take it with her and of course it rings. She grabs the phone, barely managing to actually answer it. "Hello?" she answers.

"Hey," Dean says.

Renee sucks in a deep breath. "Dean." She covers her eyes when tears sting them. It had been nearly two weeks since Dean had been sentenced and this is the first time that he's called.

"Baby, don't cry."

"I'm sorry. I'm not meaning to." She's actually glad that Megan isn't here to see her like this. "It's just been a rough couple of weeks."

"I know, Baby."

"And then I get mad at myself, because you're in there. You have it worse. And I hate myself for thinking that I have it hard."

"Don't hate yourself. You have every right to be going through a rough time. I hate myself for putting you in this position.?

Renee wipes her eyes. "How are you? How is it there?"

"I'm okay. It's… not great, but not horrible. But I got myself into this mess."

"Are you eating?"

"Yeah. Food's filling, but I'm counting down the days until I can eat your cooking again."

She laughs a little as she finally takes a seat on the couch. "I'll be sure to have a great meal planned for the day you come out."

"I'm looking forward to it. So listen. I have a few numbers for you. Codes I guess. Each month I'll get these. You can use these to call and schedule a time to come visit me. I get three codes a month. And I was told that good behavior can get me more."

"Will Megan be able to come at all?"

"Yeah. She just obviously has to be with an adult."

"Okay." Renee grabs her notebook from the coffee table. "I'm ready for the codes. Won't others hear you give them out though?"

"Probably. But they can only be used to see me."

"Good to know." She writes down the three codes followed by the phone number to call to schedule the visits. "When can I start using these?"

"Whenever you want. Babe, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Can you get one of the codes to Lauren? That doesn't mean I don't want you to use them, I just…"

"She's your sister, Dean. I wouldn't expect you not to want to see her."

"I want to see you first."

"You will. I'll look at my schedule next week and see what I have going on. How long are the visits?"

"An hour."

"Do you want me to bring Megan next week?"

"No. I've been talking with my cellmate. He mentioned that you should come and get a feel for the place. That way you can explain to her everything that will happen before she actually comes in."

"Okay. That makes sense."

"Listen, my time is almost up. You should be getting a letter from me soon. That way you'll have how to write me too. I know it's not the best way, but at least it's something."

"I was going to ask you about that. It's a way to stay in contact."

"That's what I thought. I have to go."

"Okay. Hopefully I'll see you next week."

"I hope so. I love you, Renee."

"I love you too, Dean." She hangs up after they say their goodbyes and covers her face. While she was obviously thrilled to hear his voice, it also pained her. How is she supposed to make it through three years? She'd find a way, however. She knows at the end of the day she'll continue to stand by Dean.

* * *

 _My Beautiful Renee,_

 _That's how they always began the love letters way back when, right? Of course, don't expect anything fancy from me like they did. You know I use way too many swear words to be the romantic. I wish I could be one of those kinds of man, because you deserve it. I know I can never give you the life you should have._

 _I know I screwed up. There is no question about it. That's why I took the deal. It was the best option for all of us. Of course, never getting myself into this mess would have been an even better option. I can't say that I would have changed how I lived my life before now. It's how we met after all. And I definitely wouldn't change that. I hope you wouldn't either, please tell me you wouldn't._

 _I promise that things are going to change. I know it's going to be a long time before I'm out of here, but I promise that when I am things will be different. I am going to be a better man. You deserve more than what I've given you. I'm sorry that I continue to cause you pain. That won't continue. I can't see you hurting like that any longer. It killed me to see the look on your face when they took me out of the court room. I won't see that face again._

 _I have put in the information you need to use if you want to write me at all. There shouldn't be any issues with me getting everything… or anything…_

 _I love you. Don't ever forget that. I can't wait to see your beautiful face._

 _Dean_


	22. The Visit

**Chapter Twenty-Three – The Visit**

Renee sits in her car trying to find the courage to actually walk inside. She knows she'll eventually make it inside; after all her visit time is soon. They had told her to get there early and now here she is sitting in the car. "Just go in," she says softly. "Why are you making this a big deal?"

Renee walks up to the counter when it's her turn. "Hi, I'm here to see Dean Ambrose," she says.

"Can I see your ID?" the woman asks.

Renee pulls her license from her wallet and hands it to the other woman. She watches as she types something into the computer before sliding her license back over to her. "Thanks." Along with her license, she also put up a small plastic box.

"Place all of your personal items in here, please."

Renee frowns a little as she does as she's told. "I have a picture his sister drew for him," she says. "Can I bring that to him?"

"I'll have to see it."

Once she gets the approval, Renee takes the colored picture back from her as well as her pass. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Head through that door and let the guard know you're here for Mr. Ambrose."

Renee moves through the door, startled by how big the room actually is. She looks at the guard standing inside the door. "I'm here for Dean Ambrose."

"Okay," the man says. "Have a seat at one of the tables and we'll go get him."

"Can I ask a question first?"

"Of course."

"Can I hug him?"

"Absolutely. We don't mind physical contact as long as it's an appropriate length of time."

"Okay. Thank you." She walks over and takes a seat at one of the empty tables. She sees a door open and a few inmates walk in. She chews on her bottom lip as she waits for Dean to appear. When she sees him step into the room, she sucks in a deep breath. She watches as the guard who brought him in takes his handcuffs off before Dean turns and looks around. She stands up as soon as he notices her.

Dean walks over and immediately hugs Renee, holding her as tight as he can. "Oh God, Baby, I miss you so much," he says.

Renee squeezes her eyes shut. "I miss you too." She looks up at him when he finally releases her. "How are you?" They move to sit down. Renee smiles when Dean holds onto her hands across the table.

"I'm okay," he answers. He lets out a heavy breath. "I wish it didn't have to be like this and I'm sorry it is."

She smiles sadly. "Are you eating? You look like you've lost some weight."

He nods. "I probably have. I'm eating. Just… not like I used to. But I'm okay. I get enough. And I've been able to have some snacks in my cell which always helps."

"Which also means you're behaving, yes?"

He chuckles. "Yes. I think it's helped that my cell mate is a good guy. He's helped me out a lot."

"Will he be your cellmate the entire time?"

"No idea. I guess it'll just depend on how everything goes over time."

She watches him carefully. "You look tired."

"Not surprised. Beds aren't the comfiest. But I get by. How are you?"

"I'm okay. Been trying to work a lot when Megan's in school."

He frowns at that. "Why?"

"The more I work and concentrate on that the less I think about not coming home to you."

"Renee…"

"Don't apologize. I don't need an apology right now. Megan drew you a picture." She pulls the paper out of her pocket. "I told her she could wait until she comes in to see you, but she didn't want to. "

Dean smiles as he takes the paper. As he looks down at the drawing, tears fill his eyes. Megan had drawn the three of them in front of a house. "Someday we'll have a house of our own."

"I look forward to that day." She smiles at him. "And I have other news."

"Yeah?" He watches at her. "Should I be worried?"

"No. It's good news actually. I'm in the process of adopting Megan."

Dean smiles widely. "Yeah? That's great. Is she calling you Mom?"

"No, we haven't really talked about that. What do you think? Because at the end of the day she's your sister."

He nods. "She is. But you are a better mother than hers."

"I know she has a dad…"

"No, he'll be the first to tell you that he's not much of a father."

"Does that mean that you would adopt her too?"

"If I could I would. I would have a long time ago if I could have."

Renee nods. "We can find a way. Or, even if we can't, you could still be dad. She looks at you like you already are."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, look at the picture. That's us as a family." She smiles as she watches Dean look at the picture once again. "She wants us to be a family."

"So do I." He pulls her hands closer before dropping his head on top of them. "I wish I could say something to make up for all of this."

"Just promise me that it's going to change."

"I promise."

Before they know it their time is up. They both stand up; Renee trying to hold back the tears for as long as she can. She moves over and hugs Dean. Dean holds her close, not wanting to let her go. He wants to hold her for as long as possible.

"It's going to be okay," Dean says softly. He kisses the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too." She pulls back when the guard walks over.

"Give Megan a kiss for me."

"I will." She waves a little as Dean is put back into his handcuffs. "Bye."

"Bye, Baby."

Once she's back in her car, she finally lets herself break down. She covers her face as she sobs. She tries to keep herself quiet, but she knows she's not. She's just glad that no one is here with her.


	23. My Girls

**Chapter Twenty-Three – My Girls**

Dean lifts his head when he hears the locks clicking; signaling that the doors are now open. He lets out a heavy breath as he finally sits up. "I don't know how you're always up before the doors open," he says when he looks over at Roman.

Roman chuckles. "Got used to it a long time ago." He shrugs. "You'll get used to it too."

When the door opens, Dean climbs out of his bed. He grabs his things for the shower. "I don't want to get used to it."

"I didn't either." Roman shrugs. "If you wanna survive in here you will change your mind quickly."

They both step out of their cell and wait for the okay to head to the showers. The second they have that, they're making their way down to the showers, hoping they'll actually get a couple of the better showerheads. Dean had learned quickly that the faster he got into the showers, the better it would be for him. He's lucky enough to have a cellmate like Roman who knows how things go down here.

"Your girl's coming today, isn't she?" Roman asks when they walk out of the showers a short time later.

Dean nods. "Yeah, she is. With my little sister." He smiles at that. He can't wait to see Megan again. At least he's gotten letters and pictures from her.

"How you gonna explain the eye?"

Dean lets out a heavy breath. It's a question he'd been asking himself all night. There's no way he can hide the bruise, so he has to tell her something. "The truth. Got in a fight. When is your girl coming?"

"Next week. She wanted to come this week but she's too busy at work. How's yours doing with you being in here?"

Dean lets out a heavy breath as they walk back into their cell. "She's doing okay. It's been hard on her. I'm actually surprised she's stayed with me."

"I said the same thing about Charlotte. But here we are. I'm not gonna lie. It's gonna be hard. She's gonna wanna give up at times. But if she loves you, she'll stay. She'll wait. And from the way you talk about her, I don't think you got anything to worry about."

Dean smirks. "Thanks, man."

Dean is finishing his lunch when he hears a guard call out his name. He looks over to see Kevin looking around before he stands up. "Right here," Dean calls back as he grabs his tray and makes his way over to where Kevin is.

"You have a visitor," Kevin says.

Dean nods. "Okay."

"I'll wait here for you to get rid of that."

"Thanks."

Dean walks into the visiting room and spots Renee and Megan sitting at one of the tables. He smiles as he looks at Kevin. "Thanks," he says. He heads over to the girls, smiling wider when Megan sees him and runs over to him. He picks her up with ease and holds her close. "Oh God, I've missed you."

"I missed you," Megan says.

Dean can hear her tears and that kills him. He walks over to where Renee is now standing and pulls her into a hug. "I've been counting down the days until I got to see you two."

"We have too," Renee says. She smiles up at him. "We made a calendar on the fridge that we mark off every morning."

Dean smiles as they move to sit down. "I have a calendar in my cell that I've been marking the days off." He reaches over and takes Renee's hand that's resting on the table.

"What happened?"

He chuckles. "Should have known that would be the first question. It's no big deal. Just a scuffle with one of the other guys."

Renee frowns. "Dean…"

"If it was a big deal you wouldn't have been able to come today. Promise it's nothing to worry about. We were outside shooting some hoops. We exchanged words and he sucker punched me. I'm fine though. Was put back in my cell for the rest of the day yesterday. But one of the guards actually saw the entire thing. Which helped my case."

"But you still got sent to your cell?"

Dean nods. "Because I was involved they had no choice."

"And you're really okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay." She gives his hand a squeeze. "It's good to see you again. It's all we've been talking about all week."

He smiles. I can probably relate. My cellmate is probably glad that today was the visit. Though it's the same way with him. He talks about his girl all the time."

"So it works out well."

"Guess so."

"You two seem to get along well."

"Yeah, we do. We got mixed up in the same kind of crowd, so we understand each other."

"That's good though. I'm sure it's helped both of you."

"I'd like to think so." He kisses the top of Megan's head. "How are you doing, Peanut?"

"I'm good," Megan answers looking up at him. "I miss you. I want you to come home."

"I miss you too and I want to come home. But I can't right now."

"Renee's going to adopt me."

"So I've heard. Are you happy about that?"

"Yes." Megan smiles. "Do I get to call her Mom?"

"Well, that's up to her really." He looks over at Renee to see her smile. "If she's okay with it, then you can absolutely call her Mom."

"And what about you?"

He looks at Megan once again. "What about me?"

"I know you're my brother, but I want you to be my Dad."

He kisses her forehead. "It would mean the world to me to be your Dad."

"Good."

Dean groans when he hears that time is up. "Of course," he mutters. They all stand up. He hugs Megan tight. "I love you, Peanut."

"I love you too." She moves away as Renee steps over.

Renee hugs Dean. "I love you."

"I love you." Dean holds her close. "Write me."

"I will." She smiles up at him. "I'm here, Dean. I'm not going anywhere."

He nods. "Thank you."


	24. The Rough Days

**Chapter Twenty-Four – The Rough Days**

Dean looks over at his calendar and smiles. It had been nearly three months since he's seen Renee; not for lack of trying. Renee couldn't fit it in her schedule during visiting hours, so she wasn't able to come. But today's the day. He stands up and grabs his things to shower, waiting for the cell door to open.

"It's not often you're itching to get out of here this early," Roman says with a laugh.

Dean grins. "My girl's coming today," he responds. "Haven't seen her in too long."

"Oh yeah. I forgot that was today." Roman grabs his own things as the door finally opens.

"See you at breakfast."

Roman nods. "Sounds good."

Dean is just about to walk out of the showers when the two large men block his path. He frowns at them, knowing that he's them before but unable to remember who they are. "Problem?"

"Yeah," the larger of the two says. "Seems to me that you've been sucking up a little too much around here. You're makin' the rest of us look bad."

"I ain't doin' anything, man."

"Like hell you aren't."

* * *

Renee walks into the visitor's room and waits for the guard to come back over. She smiles at him when he approaches. "Renee Young for Dean Ambrose," she says.

The man frowns at her. "Have a seat," he says.

She frowns a little as she walks over to an empty table. That's not the usual response she gets from him. She wonders what's going on. If Dean had been in trouble they would have said something to her at the front, right?

"Renee Young?" a woman asks as she stops beside Renee.

Renee looks up at her. "That's me," she answers. "Is everything okay?" She watches as the woman sits down. "What's going on?"

"My name is Carmella Cassady. I'm the prison nurse."

Nurse? That means something happened to Dean. "What happened? Is Dean okay?"

"He was attacked this morning when he was leaving the showers."

Renee covers her mouth. She hadn't expected to hear anything like this. "He's okay, right?"

"He's currently being evaluated in our medical ward. As of right now, it doesn't look like anything serious. However, if the doctor deems necessary, he could end up being transported to the hospital for more tests."

Renee nods as she wipes the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm not meaning to cry."

"Don't apologize. I understand. I've been working here long enough to know how emotional is can be. Would you like to come with me to see him?"

"I'm still able to see him?"

"Of course. We'll have to be escorted by a guard, but you can definitely see him."

Renee nods. "Okay."

"I just want you to be prepared for what you're going to see. He's pretty beat up. I know he mentioned that you've seen him battered before, but this is worse. But it definitely could have been worse. So, if you're ready?"

"I'm ready."

"Okay. Then come with me."

Renee follows Carmella over to the door where she normally sees Dean come out of. She's not sure what to expect, but she knows if she wants to see Dean this is what she has to do. As she's led into what appears to be the medical ward, Renee starts to look around for Dean.

"He's this way," Carmella says as she leads Renee around the corner and into a room.

Dean looks over from where he's sitting. He smiles sadly when he sees Renee. "Hey," he says.

Renee walks over. "Oh my God," she says with new tears forming. "Dean…"

"I'll be okay." He leans into Renee's touch when she carefully rests a hand on his cheek.

"What happened?"

"Got jumped in the showers this morning." He meets her gaze. "Apparently I'm making people look bad."

Renee frowns at that. "What?"

"The two guys that jumped me told me I'm making them look bad. Guess it's too hard for them to just be on their best behavior." He shrugs. "I keep my nose clean in here. I'm not perfect by any means, but I try to keep out of trouble."

"I know you do. What happens now?"

"I don't know yet. We all have to meet with the warden still. I'll probably get light lockdown."

"Which means what?"

"I'll only be able to come out for meals and showers."

"For how long?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if that's what it'll be." He lets out a heavy breath. "I do know that we won't get our usual hour."

She nods a little. "When Carmella told me what happened, I wasn't expecting to be able to see you at all."

"We'll have to reschedule for a real visit."

She smiles at him. "Good. We need to." She runs her thumb over his cheek. "Feeling okay?"

"I hurt." He shrugs. "Nothing that won't heal."

"Okay."

"All right, I hate to cut this short," the guard says. "But you've been cleared and the warden is waiting for you."

Dean nods. "Okay." He looks at Renee again. "I'll call you next week?"

"You better." She leans in and gives him a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Dean sits down once he's led into the warden's office. He lets out a soft breath as he watches the man on the other side of the desk flip through a couple of papers. He doesn't know what to expect from this.

"Mr. Ambrose, it's not often we have you in here," Kevin Nash says. He finally looks up and looks at Dean. "We like it that way."

Dean grins a little. "I like it that way," he says.

"I'm sure you do. How are you feeling?"

"I'm sore, but everything will heal."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." Kevin watches Dean. "We're going to put you on light lockdown for the rest of the week. As for your attackers, you won't be seeing them for a while."

Dean nods. "Okay." He had expected to get something like this, so he isn't too surprised by what Kevin had said. "Will I still be able to send mail?"

"Absolutely. You'll also receive any mail that comes in. You aren't in trouble, Dean. I hope you know that."

"I know."

"Good. Just keep your head up. You're a good kid. We know that. Contrary to popular belief, we're here to help all of you as best as we can."

Dean nods once again. "Thank you."

A few minutes later, he's led back to his cell. He lets out a soft breath as he moves over to sit down on his bed. He'll be stuck in here most of the day for the next four days. At least it's not like the last time when the entire wing was on lockdown.


	25. The Time Has Come

**Chapter Twenty-Five – The Time Has Come**

Renee smiles when she sees the envelope from the prison as she flips through the mail. She had hoped Dean's letter to Megan would get here in time for her birthday. She hadn't been holding her breath, however, knowing how things can go with the prison mail. Once she's back inside, she makes her way to the kitchen where Megan is working on her homework.

"You got a letter," Renee says setting the envelope in front of Megan.

Megan looks at it and smiles. "Can I open it now?" she asks.

"Of course you can." Renee smiles as she watches Megan tear the envelope open. She has to wonder what Dean wrote, but she'll let Megan tell her what she wants about it.

 _Happy birthday Megan! I hope you get this in time. I'm putting it in early in hopes that it will. I wish I could be there with you to celebrate your 10_ _th_ _birthday. But I promise that things will be different when I do come home. That's for another letter. So I'll continue with the birthday theme._

 _Today… or possibly yesterday or last week… but you get the picture. Today you are ten years old. I could not be prouder of the girl that you are. You are already a better person than I ever was and ever will be._

 _I remember the day I met you. I didn't even want to be there. I was a 23-year-old jackass… do not repeat that. At this point in my life, I am able to admit that I wanted nothing to do with you when I found out I was having another sister. But the day I actually met you changed that quickly. You wouldn't remember, because you were only a few weeks old. I only went because Lauren made me. But I'm so glad she did because that was the day I fell in love. I know it sounds weird, but it's the truth. Dad made me hold you and that was it. You had me from that point on. The way you looked up at me was something that I never thought a two-week old baby could do._

 _I know when Dad and your Mom separated that your life changed completely. I tried so hard to make life better for you. I never could. I always ended up screwing things up worse than they already were… until I met Renee. I don't want you to hate Dad. He may not be the best father, I know that first hand as well, but he does try. He loves you in his own way. Renee… well, I don't have to tell you about her, but I'm gonna. She loves you like you're her own. And no, I'm not with her because she has you. I fell in love with her the moment I laid eyes on her. But she's the mother you always should have had, remember that. And I look forward to the day I can be the father that you deserve._

 _I know you're still young, but don't ever forget that you can be whatever you want to be. Don't follow in my footsteps. You are far too good to be anything like me. You can have the moon if you wanted. Chase your dreams. Find your path. Follow your arrow._

 _I hope you have an amazing 10_ _th_ _birthday. You deserve it. I can't wait to see you on your next trip._

 _I love you._

 _Dean_

Megan wipes her eyes as she finishes reading Dean's letter. She sets the letter to the side and looks at Renee.

"You okay?" Renee asks.

Megan nods. "Yes," she answers. "I miss him."

"I know you do. So do I."

Megan smiles sadly. "Would you be mad if I said I don't want you to read the letter?"

"Absolutely not." Renee rubs Megan's back. "That's your letter, not mine."

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me. All right, how close are you to finishing homework?"

"I'm done."

"Yeah? Good. We have plenty of time to get ready for your dinner."

Megan beams at that. "Thank you for taking us all."

"Anytime, I'm happy to do it."

* * *

Dean steps out of his cell with Roman behind him and move to the side to let the guards in to do their inspections. Of course, both guards know they won't find anything in here, but they can't skip over it. Dean leans against the rail and looks over at Roman.

"Hard to believe it's less a week away," Dean says.

Roman chuckles. "Yeah, it's crazy," he says. He looks at the other man. "Was finally getting used to you snoring."

"Fuck you." Dean grins. "I hope I don't get stuck with some jackass."

"You probably won't get another cellmate. Not this close to your own release."

"Yeah?"

Roman nods. "Unless there's nothing else available, they'll likely keep you on your own."

"Thank God." Dean watches as the guards step out of their cell.

"You're good," James says. "Sorry we had to do this."

"No problem." Dean goes to step into the cell again when he hears his name called. He turns to see Alex making his way over.

"Nash wants to see you," Alex says.

Dean frowns. "Right now? Why?" He can't think of anything that's happened lately that would render a visit to the warden.

"He didn't say. Just asked to bring you down right away."

"Okay."

Roman squeezes Dean's shoulder. "Maybe it's nothing bad."

"Let's hope you're right."

Dean sits down across from Kevin and lets out a soft breath. He's not sure what to expect from this, but Kevin doesn't look mad. Though, he's always hard to read.

"Mr. Ambrose, I have some good news and I have some bad news," Kevin says as he leans back in his chair. "Which would you like first?"

Dean looks down at his hand and sighs. "Break the bad first," he answers.

"Your visit with your family next week as been canceled."

He lifts his gaze back to Kevin and frowns. "What? Why? Come on, Kevin. I…"

"That's because the good news is that your release has been moved up."

"I… what?" Dean stares at Kevin. Did he hear the man correctly? "I'm getting out?"

"Yes, Sir."

"But I had another six months."

"I was able to pull some strings and get it pushed up. You've done everything that you've been told and asked of in here. You never started anything that you were involved in. If there was a definition for the perfect prisoner, you would be a good example. Though, your cellmate may have you beat by a nail."

Dean smirks not surprised by that comment. "He's helped me from the beginning."

"I know he has. I hope that the two of you will continue to talk once you're out there. I don't normally tell anyone that. With you and Mr. Reigns, however, it's different. You've been good for each other. So I have the papers ready and you will be released on Monday."

"Monday…" Dean smiles. "Will I be able to call my girl to let her know?"

Kevin nods. "If you want to be the one to tell her, you'll have to wait until the morning. But if you want us to call her…"

"I wanna tell her."

"Okay. Then you can call her in the morning."

Dean walks back into his cell and raises his arms over his head when he sees Roman. "I'm goin' home!"

Roman grins. "What?"

"You and I are getting out of here on the same day."

"Fuck, are you serious? That's awesome." Roman smiles. "What'd your girl say to that?"

"I'll find out tomorrow. Have to wait to call her. I can't even believe this is happening right now."

Dean listens to Renee's phone ring, hoping she'll be able to answer. "Come on, Babe, pick up."

"Hello?" Renee answers.

"Guess what?" He can practically hear her frown.

"Please don't tell me we can't come next week."

"Well…"

"Again? Dean, what happened? Who…?"

"I'm coming home."


	26. Welcome Home

**Chapter Twenty-Six – Welcome Home**

Renee sees the door open and sucks in a deep breath. She shifts in her seat, hoping to see Dean step out. The woman sitting beside her seems to be doing the same thing as her. They both sigh and sit back when a woman walks out from the back. Renee looks at the other woman.

"Seems like we're both going through the same thing," she says.

"Looks like it." The woman smiles at her. "Husband?"

"Boyfriend. You?"

"Husband. Been in for four years. How about yours?"

"Just over two years. I'm Renee by the way."

"Charlotte." They both look over when the door opens again. "Great. I feel like he's never going to come out."

"I'm beginning to think that myself." Renee lets out a soft breath. "I just hope I never have to deal with this again."

"Same here. I told Roman that too. If it happens again, I'm done."

"It's that simple?"

"Not at all. I think I said I was done when he was sent to jail. But here we are."

"Any kids?"

"No. Someday maybe, but none yet. You?"

"I adopted his younger sister. Sounds crazy, I know."

Charlotte smiles. "How old is she?"

"Ten. She's a lot like him in some ways."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but is that good or bad?"

Renee grins. "It's good. She has all the right things he has." When the door opens once again, both women look over and they're both on their feet. Renee watches as Dean stops at the window with another man beside him. He must be Charlotte's husband. Renee chews on her bottom lip as she waits for Dean to finish.

Dean turns after taking his things from the counter. He smiles when he sees Renee standing there. He walks over and wraps his free arm around her. "I'm out, Baby."

"It better stay this way." Renee holds onto him for a little longer before they both pull back. "I can't go through this again."

He nods. "I know. It's going to change." He leans down and kisses her for the first time in over two years.

Reaching up, Renee rests her hands on his cheeks. "It better." She curls her fingers along his cheeks.

"It will change. I will change. You deserve better."

"Come on, let's go home."

"Hang on. I want you to meet someone." He kisses her again before taking a step back. "We got lucky and got released on the same day." He looks over to where Roman is standing with Charlotte. "This was my cell mate, Roman."

Roman looks over and smiles. "Beat me to it," he says as he and Charlotte step over.

"Roman, this is my girl, Renee."

Roman smiles at Renee. "It's nice to finally meet you. I've been hearing a lot about you."

"Likewise," Renee says shaking his hands. She smiles at Charlotte. "Looks like we're connected even more."

"Looks like it," Charlotte says with a smile.

"You two know each other?" Dean asks.

"Met while we were waiting for you two."

"This is my wife, Charlotte," Roman says.

"It's nice to meet you," Charlotte says.

"You too."

"Okay, I have a question," Renee says. "And you aren't allowed to laugh at me." She wrinkles her nose as she looks at Dean. "Will you two still be able to talk and all that? Because it seems like you two have become good friends."

"I don't see there being a reason why we wouldn't be able to," Dean answers. "It's something that we'd both have to bring up with our parole officers. But I honestly don't see there being an issue based on the reasons we were incarcerated in the first place."

Roman nods. "My parole officer is probably waiting for me at home," he says. "I'll talk to him about it at that point."

"I meet with mine tomorrow," Dean says. "Let's just hope I don't have to be on parole too long."

Roman snorts. "Yeah, you're telling me. I still owe my wife a honeymoon. Can't exactly do that when I can't leave the state."

After talking for a few more minutes, they all head out and go their separate ways. Renee watches as Dean leans against the car and just stares up at the sky. "You okay?" she asks.

"Yeah," he answers. "Feels good to be out like this."

"Remember that."

"I will." He grins. "Where's Megan?"

"With Summer."

"She still with Nick?"

"No. Hasn't been for a while."

"Good. Not that I want her to be alone. But…"

"I get it." Renee rests her hand on Dean's chest. "Let's go home."

Dean climbs out of the car when they get to the apartment. He grabs his things and meets Renee in front of the car. "Is Megan here?"

"No, Summer took her out. Once we get you settled I'll give them a call."

He nods as they head into the building. "I don't know what I want more right now. Food or a shower."

Renee grins. "I'm surprised sex wasn't included."

"Well, that's just obvious. Two years without sex sucks."

"Yeah, it does." She nudges him before unlocking her door. "Why don't you go shower and I'll make you a little something to eat? I don't want you eating much right now. We're taking you out to dinner."

"Okay." He smiles. "Thank you for not giving up on me."

"It hasn't been easy, but I love you."

He nods. "I promise that things will be different."

She walks over and pulls him down for a kiss. "Go shower."

* * *

Dean looks over at Renee as she drives them to the restaurant they're meeting Megan and Summer. "I'm going to guess Summer hates me, right?" he asks.

Renee smiles. "She does not hate you," she answers. "She's upset with you for what you've put me and Megan through. But she doesn't hate you."

"I wouldn't blame her. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me."

"I tried to for a while. Didn't last too long." She shrugs. "You don't make it easy to hate you, because deep down your heart is in the right place. I explained that to Summer, too. And while it doesn't make it okay it does make us both understand a little more."

"I'm going to find a job. I don't know what I'll be able to do. But I'm going to find something. I'm going to be a better man. I'm going to be the man you deserve."

"I just want things to be different. I know you said they would be. But you have to understand it from my side too."

"I do." He sighs. "There are definitely days I wish I never would have started talking to you. Don't take that the wrong way. But if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have to deal with any of this."

She pulls into a parking spot and looks over at Dean. "Bottom line is I love you."

"I love you too." The moment he's out of the car, he hears Megan call for him. He turns and sees her running over with Summer walking behind her. Dean walks toward Megan and lifts her up when they reach each other. He holds her close, shutting his eyes when he hears her soft sobs. "It's okay. I'm home."


	27. The Search

**Chapter Twenty-Seven – The Search**

Dean slams the bedroom door behind him. What does he have to do? Of course he only has himself to blame. He got himself into the mess; now he's paying for it. If it was just him it would be one thing, but he has Renee and Megan to think about. He looks over when the door opens and watches Renee step in.

"Hey," she says.

"Hey." He shoves his hands into his pockets as he watches her walk over to him.

"I guess it's safe to say it didn't go well?"

"Understatement of the year."

She rests her hands on his sides. "What happened?"

"I was told that because of my history they couldn't hire me."

"You were sent there because they hire people on parole."

"Apparently not me." He sighs. "It's fucking aggravating. I know it's my fault that I'm here, but I'm trying."

"I know you are." She rubs his sides. "I may have a solution for you."

"At this point I'm ready to hear anything."

"I've been talking to Charlotte."

Dean frowns. "Roman's wife?"

Renee nods. "Yes. On top of understanding each other on the significant other standpoint, we also have quite a bit in common. Is that bad?"

"No, not at all. I'm glad you have someone you can relate to. So you've been talking to Charlotte."

"Roman's family owns a couple of restaurants. She actually works at one of them and she mentioned that Roman does too. While they obviously have to do background checks, they hire parolees. She said that if you want to come in and talk to her about a job you can."

He sighs as he pulls his hands free to wrap his arms around her. "I guess it couldn't hurt to go in and talk to her. Do you have all the information?"

"Yes. She gave me the address and when she's there so you can talk to her."

He nods. "Okay. I'll go in and see her then." Leaning down, he gives Renee a quick kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Maybe it's exactly what you want and don't even know it."

He chuckles. "I guess we'll find out. What kind of restaurant? It's nothing fancy, is it?"

"No. It's called the Gyro Shack. She said that they do more than gyros, but that's what they started out as."

"Okay." He nods. "I'm going to change now. I need to get out of these clothes."

"Okay. I'll see you out in the living room." She pulls him down to give him a kiss before walking out of the bedroom.

Dean sits down on the end of the bed and lets out a heavy breath. Maybe Renee is right. Maybe this will be exactly what he wants and never knew it. He rubs the back of his neck. "One day at a time, Dean." After changing, he makes his way down to the living room where Renee and Megan are looking through pictures.

"It's about time," Megan says. "I thought you were going to stay back there for the rest of the day."

"I thought about it," Dean says with a smile as he sits down on the couch.

"Mom said you didn't get the job."

Dean nods. "Mom's right." He's thrilled at how Megan calls Renee Mom. It's something he had hoped would be an easy adjustment for them. "Don't worry, I'll find something." The one thing that Megan hadn't done, and Dean isn't sure how he feels about it, is call him Dad. Okay, so he knows that has to be a difficult transition. He definitely doesn't want to rush her into something. When he stops to think about it, however, he's sure that he'd be okay if she decided she couldn't call him Dad.

"I know you will." She looks at him. "Dad, can we go out to eat tonight?"

He looks over at her quickly. Did she really call him Dad? He smiles a little. "I think that can be arranged. Mom and I will talk about it."

"Okay."

"Are you looking for something in particular? Or just looking through shoots you've done?"

"We're looking for three pictures to present to the magazine for the cover." Renee looks at him. "They want one of a field. So I have a few here and we're just trying to narrow it down to three." She watches as he shifts to look at the pictures from his spot on the couch.

"That one," he says point to the photo of the field at sundown.

Renee smiles at him. "Yeah?"

He nods. "It's perfect. And I can almost guarantee that's the one they'll choose too."

* * *

Dean walks into the Gyro Shack and looks around. He steps up to the counter where he waits for someone to come up.

"Be right there," someone says.

"Take your time," Dean says. He rubs the back of his neck and takes a deep breath. He's trying not to think too much about any of this. He can't let himself believe that this is actually going to happen just to be disappointed.

"Sorry about that," someone says. "How can I help you?"

"No problem. I'm looking for Charlotte. Is she available?"

"She's on the phone right now. As soon as she's finished I can have her come up."

"That would be great. Thanks." He steps to the side to wait for Charlotte, hoping that he isn't catching her at a bad time. He looks at the pictures on the wall and has to wonder if some of them are Roman's relatives.

"Dean, you made it," Charlotte says.

Dean turns and smiles. "I did. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, I was just on the phone with one of our suppliers. Come on over and we'll talk."

He follows her over to a table and sits down only after she has. "Thanks for meeting with me."

"Thanks for coming in." She smiles at him. "Renee says that you've been having a rough time finding something."

He nods as he lets out a heavy breath. "As I'm sure you know not a lot of people want to hire a felon."

"I do know."

"And I know it's my fault. I'm taking the blame. But I'm trying."

"I know you have been. Renee's told me. But that's why you're here. I'm here to help, Dean. Have you ever worked in a restaurant?"

"No." He frowns. "That's bad, huh?"

"Not at all. Before I met Roman I never worked in a restaurant. And here I am running this one."

They continue to talk for the next forty minutes. Dean is amazed at how easy it's been to just talk about everything. Before long, he's offered the position pending a drug test. He has no doubt that he'll be able to pass that. Once the test comes back, he'll be able to start in the matter of days.

Dean sits in the car unable to believe what just happened. He has to call Renee. He has to tell her. He puts his phone to his ear and hopes that she's not busy. "Please answer," he says softly.

"Hello?" Renee answers.

"Hey you."

"Hey. I was starting to think you ran away."

Dean chuckles. "I wouldn't get far if I did. I just got to the car actually."

"Really? I hope that means it went well."

"It did. It was great. I have to go for a drug test tomorrow. When that comes back, I'll start within a few days."

"Baby, that's great."

"Thank you for supporting me through all of this."

"I've seen how hard you've been trying. I never doubted you weren't. I'll see you when you get home."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	28. Looking Forward

**Chapter Twenty-Eight – Looking Forward**

Renee walks back into the apartment after getting home from dropping Megan off at her friend's house for the night. Now she's waiting for Dean to return home from work. She hopes that he'll be able to get off at his scheduled time since they have plans for the evening. Luckily none of those have an actual set time, so it wouldn't be horrible if he had to stay later like he normally does. She's just glad they're getting an evening together.

While she waits for Dean to come home, Renee decides to organize her file of photos. It's something that she's been putting off for far too long now. She can't even remember the last time she actually went through her file. At one point, before she met Dean of course, she would make sure to sit down with them once every couple months. Her life changed when she met Dean. That left the small things like organizing her files on the back burner.

"Hey," Dean says walking in a short time later. He leans down and gives Renee a quick kiss. "You look busy."

"Just figured it was time to do a little organizing," she says looking up at him. "How was work?"

"Good. Nothing exciting today."

"That's always good."

He grins. "Can I grab a quick shower before we go out?"

"Of course." She smiles when he kisses her once again. "You smell, go shower."

He snorts. "Thanks, Baby." He shakes his head with a soft laugh as he walks down the hall to the bathroom.

Dean follows Renee into the restaurant and looks around. He's never been here before but knows it's someplace that Renee has been wanting to try. He's finally able to make it happen for her. As they're being led to their table, he reaches ahead of him and takes Renee's hand. She glances back and smiles at him.

"Here you are," the host says. "Your server will be Amber. She'll be right with you."

"Thank you," Dean says. He pulls one of the chairs out and lets Renee sit down before moving to the other chair. He smiles across the table at her.

"Thank you for taking me here," Renee says.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry it took me so long to actually make it happen."

She smiles. "We're here, that's all that matters."

He nods. "Megan okay when you dropped her off?"

"Yes. She was nervous because it's the first time away from us like this, but she's excited. It'll do her good. And she knows she can call us if she needs anything. I don't think there should be any problems though."

"Good." He looks down at the menu. "I think we should look into moving."

"What?" Renee smiles a little. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm serious. I think it's time. Unless you don't want to."

"No, it just surprised me. I've been thinking about it too. I think we should look for something bigger. Maybe a house? We could still rent; it'll probably be our best bet."

Dean grins. "I like the sound of a house. Renting is probably our best option. So that's something we can start looking at."

Renee nods. "Yes." She smiles at him.

Dean locks the door behind them when they return home. He watches as Renee walks to the kitchen to put their leftovers away, unable to hide his smile. Even after all these years, Dean can't believe how lucky he has gotten. If it weren't for Renee, he doesn't know where he'd be. He wants to be a better person because of her. She deserves a better man and he will do anything and everything in his power to attain that role.

He kicks out of his shoes before walking to the living room at the same time as Renee walks out of the kitchen. They both sit down on the couch, Dean's arm immediately going around Renee's shoulders. She settles in against him.

"I want Megan to be part of the process with the move," she says.

"I do too," he responds. "She's in this family and she needs to be happy with the choices."

* * *

The following day Renee starts to look for a new place for them. She prints out several options to go over with Dean and Megan. Dean had gone to pick Megan up from her friends and then they were going to head to do their Daddy/Daughter Saturday. It's something that Dean has done since he's been home. It's something that Megan has looked forward to every week.

Renee flips through the options she'd already printed out, separating them into houses and apartments. Once she has those separated, she sits back down with her computer to start looking through more options. She knows she shouldn't get too many, but she also wants them to have a choice.

Dean follows Megan inside after they get home. "Babe, we're home," he calls out as he slips out of his shoes. "Go put your things away, Megan."

"Okay." She walks down the hall to her bedroom.

Dean walks to the kitchen where he sees Renee standing at the table looking down at papers scattered out. "What are you doing?"

"I printed out some rental properties for us to look at. I separated them into houses and apartments. Did you talk to Megan about moving?"

"Yeah, she's looking forward to it. Of course she also requested a little brother or sister."

Renee laughs softly. "What did you tell her?"

"That we've never really talked about it, but it could happen down the road."

She nods. "Good answer."

"I almost panicked because I didn't know what to say."

"Hi, Mom," Megan says walking in.

"Hi there." Renee smiles at the girl. "Did you have fun at Kayli's?"

"Yes. We played video games and watched movies."

"Yeah? I remember those days well. Probably different video games and movies though."

"That's because you're old," Dean says.

Renee pushes him. "Hush you."

"Dad said we're going to be moving," Megan says.

"Well, it could be a bit before we actually do. But we're going to start looking."

"Good. I want something to be ours."

"Well, we'll likely be renting still."

"But it'll be something we all choose."

Renee smiles at her daughter. "Yes, it will be. I have some options here that we can look at and take it from there." She gestures to the two piles. "I've even divided them into houses and apartments. I want to keep our options open."

"But we want a house, right?" Megan asks. "It'll be bigger."

Dean smiles. "Of course we would definitely like to have a house. But we have to look at all the options for the price," he says. "So we'll look at both piles, choose our favorites from both and take it from there. How does that sound?"

"Over pizza?"

Renee laughs softly. "Sure, over pizza."


	29. New Place

**Chapter Twenty-Nine – New Place**

Renee watches as Dean and Roman put the bed into place. She can't hide her smile. This is finally it. They are finally in their new place. It had taken a lot longer than either of them had figured it would. After seven months of looking and nearly another month of dealing with all the paper work and hassle with the property owners, they were finally able to rent their house. What a perfect house for the three of them too. It is even large enough for them to add to their family when the time comes.

"How's that?" Dean asks looking at Renee.

"Perfect," Renee answers with a smile.

"Good. That's the last of the stuff to come in. Now it's just unpacking."

Renee nods. "Which we can do later." She smiles at the men. "Thank you for doing so much of the work."

Dean walks over and kisses her. "Don't need to thank us. Wanna go ahead and get food?"

"Yeah. Charlotte and I will head out and get it."

"Megan going too?"

"If she wants to. She's been in her room since you brought everything in though, so she may want to continue to unpack or whatever."

"Okay."

When Renee and Charlotte return a short time later, they get the food set up in the kitchen. "Thanks for helping out," Renee says glancing over at the other woman.

"No problem," Charlotte says with a smile.

"Dean and I will help if you two ever need movers."

"I'll remember that." She smiles wider at Renee. "I'm just glad you two finally found something. Dean has been driving me crazy at work."

"You have permission to smack him if need be."

"Well, I don't think that'll be necessary, but good to know."

Renee looks around. "Okay, I think we have everything here other than drinks. But they can get their own drinks."

"Good thinking. Do we get to get our food first?"

"Probably should before the boys get in here." She lets out a fake groan when she sees Dean and Roman walk in. "Didn't get it in time."

"Darn." Both women giggle causing Dean and Roman to simply shake their heads.

"I don't even want to know," Dean says as he steps over. "Smells like work."

"It should." Renee looks at him. "Are you okay with this?"

"Yes, of course. I happen to love the food at work." He takes the paper plate that Renee hands him. "Megan will be out in a minute. She was finishing something up in her room."

"Okay."

* * *

Dean walks into their bedroom that night and smiles at the sight of Renee climbing into bed. This is their first night in their new place. He closes the door behind him before walking toward the bed. Renee smiles at him as she settles in.

"Was Megan sleeping?" she asks.

"I think so," he answers. "I didn't go in or anything. But her light is off and I didn't hear her in there."

"Okay. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if none of us slept very well tonight."

"Maybe you two won't. I'm fucking exhausted."

Renee watches him climb into bed. "You did most of the work today. We could have hired more people you know."

He shrugs. "No big deal. Roman and I got it done." He settles in beside Renee and looks over at her. "We're home, Baby."

Renee beams at that before leaning over and kissing him softly. "We are." She kisses him again. "I love you."

"I love you too." He rubs her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "Thank you for getting me here."

"Thank you for wanting to get here." She kisses him one last time. "All right, you are tired and need sleep."

"I know I do. But…" He pulls her down and kisses her once again, this time with a little more force behind it. He wants to do so much more, but he can't. He pushes her back gently. "God, the things you do to me."

"Right back at you." She smiles. "Sleep. We'll have plenty of chances to have sex in the future."

When Dean wakes up the following morning, he isn't surprised to find the other side of the bed empty. He glances over at the clock and groans a little. He wishes Renee would have been in bed still. He's not ready to get up just yet. However, he'd much rather have Renee in his arms right now. He sits up and rubs a hand over his face.

"Good morning," Renee says walking into the room.

Dean looks over. "Morning," he mutters. "Why are you up already?"

She smiles at him. "Because unlike you, I have to work today."

"What?" He frowns at her. "What happened to having the day off?"

"I told you the other day that it changed. It won't be long."

He nods. "Right, I forgot. The playground piece?"

"Yes." She leans down and kisses him. "Megan is still sleeping. If she's not up by ten, get her up."

"Okay."

"I should be back in a couple hours. I don't see it being a long job." She kisses him again before standing up once again. "I'll see you soon."

"I'll be here." He watches her grab her camera bag before walking out of the bedroom. He hates that she can't stay home today, but at least she won't be gone too long. He'd gotten lucky to have the day off. Not that he had to beg to get it off. He simply asked Charlotte and she told him not to worry about coming in for the day. Originally he had simply asked for the later shift, but Charlotte had made him take the entire day.

Dean walks down the hall to the kitchen a few minutes later. As he goes about his normal morning routine, he hears Megan's door open. He can't help but smile at the sound of her shuffling toward the bathroom. It's something they definitely have in common. He's still surprised by how much alike they really are. It makes him stop to wonder if his own kids will be more like him or if they'll be like Renee. Whatever the case, he just hopes Megan is still happy. She's still his and Renee's. That will never change.


	30. The Past

**Chapter Thirty – The Past**

Dean hears the bell above the front door ring letting him know that someone has walked in. "Be right there," he calls out from where he's slicing meat.

"Take your time," someone calls back.

After washing his hands, Dean walks to the front. "Can I help you?" he asks. It's then he sees who's standing on the other side of the counter.

"Well if it isn't Dean Ambrose," Brie says.

Dean lets out a soft breath. "Brie."

"So you do remember my name."

He raises an eyebrow. "I'm not stupid. Can I help you?"

"I'm waiting for someone, so it'll be a minute."

Dean nods. "No problem. Just holler when they get here." He turns to go take care of the meat he'd just cut, but isn't surprised when Brie continues to talk.

"That's it?"

He stops and looks at her. "What do you want me to say?"

"It would be nice to get an explanation."

He crosses his arms over his chest. "An explanation? For something that happened eight years ago? Fine, I'll give you an explanation. I didn't want a relationship, which I told you. I wasn't looking for someone, which I told you. All I was looking for was a good lay, which I told you. You agreed and you kept letting me come back. Then I was done. I didn't want you anymore, which I told you."

Brie frowns at him. "You are such a liar."

"No, you just want to remember differently. Now, are you going to order something or not?" He looks past Brie when he sees someone walk in.

Brie turns and looks at the other man. "Do you know what you want?"

Dean watches them for a moment. Does he wish that things had gone differently with Brie? Well, that's a tough question. He wasn't looking for a relationship at the time. Sure, Brie was there and would have done anything he asked, but he didn't want long term. He does wish that he would have gone about everything in a different way. Maybe he had led her on to get what he wanted. But he also told her that he didn't want a relationship.

"We're ready," Brie says.

Dean nods as he grabs the receipt pad and a pen. "What can I get for ya?" He writes down their orders. He isn't surprised by Brie's request; which in turn leads him not to be surprised by her partner's request. Why would they come to a place like this if that's all they want? After they pay, Dean gestures to the kitchen. "Coming right up.

He returns to the counter a few minutes later and sets the bag down. "You're all set."

"Thanks," the other man says.

"You're welcome. Enjoy." He watches as they walk out of the restaurant and can't help but frown. Brie hadn't sounded all too surprised to see him. Had it not bothered her to see him, she definitely wouldn't have reacted the way she had about wanting an explanation. He shakes his head. He won't let himself dwell on it. He doesn't even care. She never meant anything to him.

Dean walks up to the counter a while later after hearing the bell on the door. He frowns when he sees who walked in. "What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" the man asks.

"I wouldn't exactly call you a friend of any kind." He watches as the slightly larger man approaches the counter. "You aren't surprised to see me so you obviously knew I was here. So whatever you want, I'm not interested."

"Oh, I'm sure I can change your mind on that."

Dean watches as the man slides an envelope over to him. He sucks in a deep breath as he takes a step back. He can't get caught up in this again. He's on the right path now. "No, you can't. I'm not interested."

"Don't you even want to know what I have here?"

Dean looks at the man; this is the man that was behind Dean going to jail. And now he wants him to work for him again? "No, I don't. You need to leave."

"Or what? You'll call the cops. Who do you think they're gonna believe? I high profiled business man like myself? Or a lowlife criminal like you?"

Dean flinches a little. He knows JBL is right. Everyone will think he was the one to contact JBL. What the hell is he supposed to do now?

"They'll believe me," Charlotte says as she steps up beside Dean. "You better leave before I do call them. And if I see you even close to my restaurant again, I will call the cops."

"We'll see about that," JBL says as he grabs the envelope. "I'll see you soon, Ambrose."

Dean sighs when JBL walks out of the building. He looks over at Charlotte. "I didn't contact him," he says. "I swear."

"I know." Charlotte smiles at him. "I didn't want to worry you, but he's been hanging around for the past couple weeks. He's never stepped foot in here and it's always been when you aren't here. Which is probably why he hasn't come in."

"I wish you would have told me."

"Like I said, I didn't want to worry you." She rests her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I thought it was for the best at the time."

Dean nods. "I understand." He rubs the back of his neck. "What do I do if he continues to show up?"

"You need to trust me."

"I do trust you. But…"

"Then don't worry about JBL. I'll make sure that you and I are on the same schedule for a while. But he's not stupid. He doesn't want to end up in jail so he'll likely stay away. If he doesn't? Then we'll handle it at that point."

"Okay." He nods. "Thank you, Charlotte."

"You're welcome."

"I don't know if it means anything or not, but there was someone else from my past who came in earlier. I had a fling with her years ago. But… I don't see her causing any problems. While she didn't seem too surprised to see me when she came in, I don't think she's involved with anyone in the streets."

Charlotte nods. "Who?"

"Her name is Brie Bella."

"Okay. We'll keep an eye out for her too. I won't keep her from coming in as long as she isn't causing problems. But if we notice that she's coming in too often or that there's any sign she's going back to give someone information, we'll have to do something about it."

"I'm sorry to be causing all this.

"Don't apologize. We'll get through this. Now, you need to do me a favor and make sure you tell Renee about all of this. She deserves to know."

"Yeah, I will. I'll talk to her tonight."

"Good."

Now he just has to figure out how to tell Renee.


	31. I Know You

**Chapter Thirty-One – I Know You**

Dean watches as Renee walks around the bedroom getting ready for bed. He leans against the headboard and lets out a soft breath. "We need to talk," he says.

Renee looks over and frowns. "Okay," she says. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah… no…" He runs a hand through his hair. "I don't know." He shrugs a little. "It could be nothing. But…"

"Dean, you're scaring me. What's going on?" She walks over and sits down on the bed so she's facing Dean. "You aren't back to doing that again, are you?"

"No, it's not that. But it does involve that and my past in general. Someone came in at lunchtime. I don't think we have to worry about her. I honestly think she just happened to come into the place I work."

"She? She who?"

"Brie Bella. She's a girl I had a fling with many years ago. Long before I met you. It was just a fling, even if it was semi long term. I didn't want a relationship at the time and I made sure she knew it. But when I was done, she wasn't. Like I said, I don't think we have to worry about her, but you needed to know that she did show up today."

"Okay. But there's more. There's someone you are worried about? Who was that?"

Dean groans. "He's someone I did a lot of work for. I don't know how he found out where I was working, but he has his ways. He probably had someone scouting me. It's what he does. But it was him that came in today. He had a job he wanted me to do."

"Dean…"

"No, don't do that. I didn't take it. I didn't even think about taking it. That's not my life anymore. You and Megan are my life. Charlotte is gonna make sure that her and I are on the same schedule for a while. If it continues, we'll deal with it. Charlotte won't let anything happen."

Renee nods. "Promise me that you aren't getting back into it."

"I promise, Baby. I'm done with that life."

"Okay." She lets out a soft breath. "I want to know if he comes back in. Or if anyone from your past comes in."

"You will know. I won't hide anything from you."

"Good." She leans over and kisses him. "Thank you for telling me. I want you to be able to talk to me about anything and everything that happens."

* * *

Renee sets her camera bag on the counter before walking to the refrigerator. "Dinner is in the crockpot," she says glancing back at Dean. "What time do you work?"

"I go in at nine," Dean answers.

"Can you turn the crockpot on before you leave?"

"Yeah, of course. High or low?"

"Low."

"Okay. I should be home by five, but no later than six."

"Okay. That's fine. You're sure it's okay that Megan goes with you today?"

"Yeah, absolutely. Charlotte's fine with it. And Megan's been begging to go in with me."

Renee smiles. "I know she has." She walks over to Dean. "I'll see you when you get home."

"Careful out there."

"I will." She smiles at him. She loves that he still worries about her no matter she's going.

"Go, get to work." He pulls her in for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She pulls him down for one last kiss. "I'll see you later."

Dean closes the door behind him after he and Megan get home. They'd actually been able to leave early, much to his surprise. Normally they're extremely busy on Fridays, but they weren't overly busy today. It worked out for them, however. Now they get to spend more time at home with Renee.

"Renee, we're home," Dean calls out. He kicks out of his shoes before walking into the kitchen behind Megan.

"Her bag isn't here," Megan says. "Did she have to work again this afternoon?"

Dean frowns as he looks over at the spot where Renee keeps her camera bag. "No, not that I know of. She would have let me know if something came up." He walks over and opens the door to the garage to find Renee's car still gone. His frown deepens at that. Something's wrong. She wouldn't still be out without letting him know. He grabs his phone to give her a call.

"Hi, you've reached Renee Young. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

Straight to voicemail? "Hey, Babe. It's me. Megan and I just got home and you aren't here. Just calling to make sure everything is okay. Gimme a call." He looks over at Megan and sees the worried look on her face. He doesn't want to overthink anything. It's just unusual for Renee not to call or anything. "Why don't you go find a movie for us to watch? I'll check on dinner."

"Okay."

He waits until she's out of the room before leaning against the counter. He runs a hand over his face and lets out a heavy breath. "Come on, Renee, call me back."

Renee squints against the harsh lights over at the man standing at the window. "You won't get away with this," she says.

The man laughs. "You don't know me very well then," he says. He turns and walks over, his long hair slicked back out of his face. "I'll get what I want because I got what he wants. So if he wants to see you again, he'll give me what I want."

"I know you." She watches him. "Seth…"


	32. What Now?

**Chapter Thirty-Two – What Now?**

Dean pulls up behind Renee's car at the park. He looks over at Megan. "Wait here," he says as he opens the door.

"Dad, I wanna go with," Megan responds.

"Megan, wait here." He climbs out of the car before Megan can argue any further. He walks up to the driver's door and looks inside. His heart skips when he sees the contents of her camera bag scattered over the front seats. "Oh God." He looks around trying to see if he can see anything out of place. "Renee, where are you?" As he's turning back toward the car, his phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket and sees Renee's name flashing. "Renee…"

"Ambrose, don't talk. Just listen. Think you can handle that?"

Dean's heart sinks. He knows that voice. God, he knows that voice way too well. It's a voice that he heard on a regular basis for so long. It belonged to a man he considered his 'brother' for so long. He rests his hand on his forehead after he starts to feel dizzy. "Where is she?"

"You'll get her back, as soon as you do something for me. I need your help getting a few things and only you know how to get it."

"I'm not in that work anymore. Please…"

"I don't care if you aren't anymore, you will be if you want to see Renee again. She's awfully cute. Doesn't deserve a man like you. What do you think, Renee? I think you and I should…"

Dean snarls when he hears Renee scream in the background. "Don't you fucking touch her. I will find you and I will kill you, you son of a bitch."

"Dean, I'm sorry!" Renee yells.

"Let me talk to her."

"No, I don't think I'm going to do that," Seth says. "Not until you have something for me."

Dean looks back at his car to see Megan watching him intently. He wants to tell Seth to go to hell, but the man has Renee. "Okay, what do you want?"

"No, Dean, don't do it!" Renee shrieks.

Dean closes his eyes. Seth must have him on speakerphone. Dean takes a shaky breath as he listens to Seth tell him what he wants. "Okay. You have to give me a day."

"You have until tomorrow at noon."

"Don't touch her."

"Oh trust me, she'll be well taken care of."

Dean climbs back into his car and lets out a heavy breath. He looks at Megan through his tear filled eyes. "Megan…"

"Someone took her, didn't they?" she asks.

He nods slowly. "But I'm going to get Mom back."

"They want you to do something, right? Dad, you can't go back to jail."

"Don't worry about me. I'm not going back to jail." He reaches over and rubs Megan's cheek with the backs of his fingers. "It's going to be okay. I need you to trust me."

"I trust you."

"Good. Mom's coming home and I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Renee watches as Seth paces the room. "You won't get away with this," she says.

Seth looks over. "I already have," he says. "That ass hole is going back to where he belongs, jail. They should have never let him out in the first place. He's a fucking disgrace."

"What did he ever do to you?"

"Shut the fuck up before I fucking gag you." He smirks at that. "Of course I could always gag you myself."

She scowls at him. "Don't you touch me. I'd rather die."

"If your boy doesn't come through, that'll be a reality."

Renee looks over at the clock. It's just after ten, giving Dean under two hours. Of course, she doesn't want him to do anything. He can't land himself in jail again. She'll never be able to live with herself if he goes back because of her error.

"Getting worried that your boy won't make it?"

"Fuck you," Renee says. She shrieks when Seth grabs her face.

"Don't make me do something to you that I'll regret. I'd hate to ruin this pretty little face anymore because you wouldn't shut up." He slaps her cheek lightly a few times. "He doesn't deserve you."

"I don't deserve him."

"Damn right, you're too good for him."

"You have no idea what you're talking about. You obviously don't know him at all."

"I know him a lot better than you do." He slaps her cheek again, this time a little harder. "Don't go anywhere."

She waits until Seth is out of the room before the tears start again. She can't let him see her break like this, but she also knows she needs this. "I'm sorry, Dean," she whispers. "I should've fought harder. I should've fought harder." She drops her head forward and cries softly.

She must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she hears is loud banging and yelling. She watches the door, waiting for something to happen. The noises stop and Renee starts shaking. She hears footsteps before seeing a couple cops walk into the room.

"Is anyone else here?" one of them asks Renee.

"No, it was just Seth," she answers.

The larger cop holsters his gun as he approaches Renee. "Are you Renee?"

"Yes."

"My name is Roger and this is Andy." Roger unties Renee's hands. "Can you stand?"

"I think so." She stands up carefully with Roger's help. "Is Dean here?"

"He will be," Andy says. "We had to make sure that we had Seth in custody before we could allow him on scene."

Renee nods as they help her outside. She squints at the bright sun. "What's going to happen?"

"Once Dean gets here, we'll talk more," Roger answers. "We want both of you here."

Renee is sitting on the back of the ambulance when she hears Dean's voice. She looks over and sees him jogging over to her. "Dean…" She breaks down in tears when he wraps his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Don't you dare apologize."

"I should've fought harder."

Dean pulls back and takes her face in his hands carefully. "You did fight harder. You're still here. I know him and I know what he's capable of." It kills him to see the cuts and bruises on her face. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"He would have killed you."

"It would be better than having you here."

Renee wraps her arms around his neck. "What's going to happen now? He was constantly on the phone with someone else. He wasn't working alone."

"I know." Dean holds her as close as physically possible.

"Where's Megan?"

"She's with Charlotte and Roman. I didn't want her to be around here."

"Good." She looks over when Roger and Andy walk over. "Do you know who he was working with?"

"We have a few possibilities," Roger answers.

"So where does that leave us?" Dean asks. "We can't walk around not knowing what's going to happen."

"We know that. Which is why we are going to take you in."

"What?"

"Not like you're thinking. Right now, we need to get you two out of here. We will talk about our options down at the station."

"What about our daughter?" Renee asks. "She's with our friends right now. But…"

"She's safe. We have officers staked out near their house. Right now, let's get to you two down to the station and we'll talk."


	33. On the Run

**Chapter Thirty-Three – On the Run**

The first few weeks in another place were hard. They all had to readjust to a new place. But they were able to do just that. Dean had thought that they would be back home by the second month. However, month two came and went. By the fifth month the three of them had fallen into a daily routine. Month seven it started back to being hard. They didn't want to be here any longer. They wanted to go home. Of course, they weren't allowed to return to Cincinnati until they've closed the case.

Dean walks into the kitchen where Renee is finishing up the dinner dishes. "Megan's asleep," he says as he walks over and leans against the counter. "How're you doing?"

Renee lets out a soft breath. "I'm okay," she answers. "I want to go home."

He nods. "I know, Baby Girl. I wish I could change all of this. It'll be over soon."

She looks at him. "You've been saying that for six months." She dries her hands. "Stop telling me it'll be over soon because you don't know that. At this point, we're going to be stuck here for the rest of our lives."

"We will not." He pulls her into his arms. "It's going to be okay." He kisses the side of her head. "I'm sorry that I've put you through all of this."

She pulls back and looks up at him. "I know you are." She moves out of his touch. "I'm going to bed."

Dean watches as she walks out of the room. He wishes he could go back and change everything, but he knows it isn't possible. He rubs the back of his neck as he begins to think of how Renee's life would be had they not met. She would be better off without him in her life. There's one way he could make her life better. All he has to do is leave.

Dean sits down on the front steps as he lights a cigarette. It had taken him a long time to cut back on his smoking and in an instant it came rushing back. He knows it's the stress of the last several months. At this point, he's tempted to call the officer in charge of the case to see if there's been any progress. However, he knows that's a bad idea. He looks around into the darkness as he finishes his cigarette.

"Fix this, Ambrose," he mutters. As he stands up and turns to head back inside, he hears the bushes along the edge of the yard rustle. He looks over there quickly, not that he could actually see anything. "Hello?" The rustling happens again, followed by a rabbit hopping out. Dean sighs. "You're losing it." He walks inside, making sure to lock the door behind him.

Dean climbs into bed, being careful not to disturb Renee. He glances over at her, frowning when he realizes that she isn't sleeping. "Thought you'd be asleep by now," he says softly. He shifts to lay down behind her.

"Can't seem to get to sleep," she says. She lifts her arm just enough to let Dean slip his under hers and tugs her back against him. "Think we'll ever get home?"

"Yes." Dean kisses the side of her neck as he settles in. "I wish we were there now. I promise that things are gonna change."

"Dean, they already have. I know this isn't anything current."

"But it's my past that's caused it."

"And we're in this together." Renee kisses Dean's palm.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Dean is just about to fall asleep when a noise outside wakes him up. He glances over at the clock. He knows that there's someone watching over them, but he can't help but feel that something is wrong. He kisses Renee's shirt covered shoulder before slipping out of bed. He opens the door, making a quick stop to check in on Megan before walking to the front door. He pulls the door open and steps outside. After glancing across the street to make sure the unmarked car is still there, Dean looks around the area. There's something off, he just can't put his finger on it just yet.

As he moves to sit down on the step, he lights a cigarette. Maybe if he sits out here long enough, he'll be able to figure it out. He rubs the back of his neck as he shoots a look at the squad again. Usually at this point he's seen movement inside the vehicle. So why hasn't he this time? He hears movement behind him.

"What are you doing up, Baby Girl?" he asks not taking his eyes off the car.

"I missed you."

Dean stands and turns around quickly at the sound of the voice. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He lifts his hands up when the gun is pointed at him.


	34. Get Us Out of Here

**Chapter Thirty-Four – Get Us Out of Here**

Dean growls as he watches Wade tie Renee to the kitchen chair. She doesn't deserve this and he only has himself to blame. What he wouldn't give to make it so she didn't have to have him in her life. However, he knows that neither of them would let that happen.

"Leave her out of this," Dean says. "She's done nothing."

"She's with you," Wade responds. "It's enough." He smirks at Dean. "She is a cute one, huh?" He trails a fingertip down her neck.

"Don't fucking touch her." Dean squirms, trying to get himself out of his binds.

Wade chuckles. "She won't get hurt as long as you do what I say." He looks at Renee again. "Well, as long as she doesn't try anything." He leans close. "Of course, it may be fun to rough her up a bit."

"Just take me, Barrett. You got me. You don't need her."

"You're right. I don't need her. However, if I have her I know I can get everything I need from you. You'd fight if I didn't have her. But you're weak when it comes to her."

"You're one to talk." He pulls at his restraints. "Fuck."

"You might as well stop fighting. You won't get out. I could make you try again, though."

"Whatever you're thinking…"

Wade backhands Renee, causing her to cry out. Dean pulls at the ropes that bind his hands behind the chair. Wade laughs softly as he pats Renee's cheek.

"I think that'll do for now."

Dean watches as Wade walks outside a short time later. He looks over at Renee and lets out a soft breath. "I'm sorry, Babe. I'll figure out a way to get us out of this."

Renee smiles at him. "I know. She must be hiding."

Dean nods. "Good." He shakes his head. "How the hell did he find us?" He looks at Renee again. This is not how things were supposed to go.

"Dean, if you can do anything to get us out of this…" She sighs. "I mean, I'm not asking you to kill the man. But…"

"Hey, look at me." He waits until she is looking at him. He wishes he could take her hand right now. "I won't do anything that'll harm you again."

"Do you think you can get us out of this?"

"If I get the chance, yes. But…"

"Then do it."

He watches her carefully. "You've never seen that part of me."

"Dean…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Dean nods. "Okay." He takes a deep breath. "The only thing I ask is that if I do get the chance, don't watch. I know you won't be able to stop from listening, but that doesn't mean you have to see it."

Renee nods. "I'll try." Before either of them can say anything else, they see Megan peaking around the corner.

"Is he gone?" she asks softly.

"No," Dean answers just as softly. "He's outside." He looks out the front window to see Wade pacing along the small porch as he talks on the phone. "Megan, do you think you can untie me? Just be careful and stay out of sight. If you don't think you can, then don't."

Megan slips into the room and over moves behind Dean's chair. "Are we going to be okay?"

"Yes. I'm going to figure something out." He can feel his wrists become free. "Okay, keep the rope around my wrists. Go back to where you were. Keep hiding."

"But…"

"Go, Megan. Please."

Dean watches as she leaves the room again. He has to get them out of this. He can't lose his family. He looks over at Renee. "Do you trust me?"

"With everything I have," Renee answers.

Dean nods. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

Wade storms back in and points the gun at Renee's forehead, smirking when she shrieks. "Where is she?" he asks looking at Dean.

"Where's who?"

"The girl. Where is she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dean watches as Wade moves the gun to Renee's neck.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about you son of a bitch. Tell me where she is or I pull the trigger."

"You don't have the balls to. You always were a fucking pussy when it came to killing someone."

Wade moves the gun and points it directly at Dean. "What do you know about killing anyone?"

"Go 'head, kill me. You won't get anything then. She doesn't know anything. So go 'head and kill me. JBL will set the fire on you."

Wade growls, visibly starting to shake with frustration. He spins around, hitting Renee across the jaw with the butt of the gun. Dean barely manages to hold his flinch back.

"Have anything else to say?" Wade asks. "Didn't think so."

Dean growls. "I'm going to fucking kill you, Barrett."

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

Dean looks over at Renee when Wade turns away. He hadn't meant for that to happen, but he'll have to apologize for that one later. When Renee nods at him, he knows that this is his chance. Wade had turned away once again. Dean carefully pulls his hand from the loose rope. He makes sure that Wade stays turned around before he makes his move.

Renee squeezes her eyes shut the moment Dean leaps out of his chair. Even if Dean hadn't told her not to watch, she would have done this. She can't bear to see what Dean is going to do to Wade. If she could cover her ears during this time, she would. She starts shaking uncontrollably, hoping that Dean is able to stop before it goes too far. She shrinks back when a hand touches her leg.

"It's me," Dean says. "Open your eyes, Baby, it's me."

Renee sucks in a deep breath as she does open her eyes. Dean reaches up and rests his hands on her cheeks. She continues to shake as he leans in and kisses her softly.

"It's okay." Dean rubs her cheeks with the thumbs as he kisses her again. "Keep looking at me. I'm going to get you out of here." Dean unties her and pulls her to her feet. "Come on." He shades her view as they walk out of the room and down to Megan's room. "Lock yourself in there with her."

"Dean, what are you going to do?"

"Get us out of here." He kisses Renee again before closing her into the bedroom with Megan.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Just wanted to give everyone a quick update about this fic. We are going to be coming to the end shortly. There will only be one or two more chapters after this one.


	35. Back

**Chapter Thirty-Five – Back**

Dean pulls to a stop in front of the hotel and looks over at Renee. "Sure you don't mind staying here?" he asks.

Renee smiles at him. "Dean, I don't mind. Besides, where else would we stay? We don't have a place anymore."

Dean nods. "I know that. And I'm sorry. I'll make sure we have something soon. I promise that you will have a place to live again."

"Dean, as long as we're together, I don't need anything else. Now, one of us has to go in and get us a room."

"I'll go." He leans over and kisses Renee. "I'll be right back."

Renee watches him walk into the hotel before turning enough to look into the back seat at Megan. "Glad to be back?"

Megan nods. "Yeah," she answers. "Why does he keep apologizing?"

"Because he feels like he needs to. He thinks that if he wasn't in my life that we wouldn't be going through this. And while that may be true, I wouldn't change any of it. I have him and I have you. That's all I could ever want. Things will get better."

"No one else will make us leave again?"

"I sure hope not."

After nearly a year, they were finally able to come home. Once they had Wade in custody, they were able to quickly get a hold on what was going on around here. It led to Layfield's capture, which in turn meant that they were free to come home. Now they have to start over. They lost everything the apartment when they were forced to leave. Luckily for them, they had Roman and Charlotte to get their belongings from the apartment before it was too late.

Renee watches Dean climb back into the car. "Well? Was there a room available?"

Dean shakes his head. "Not for another week." He lets out a heavy breath. "She told me to check out the place across the street."

Renee nods. "Okay. Then let's go over there."

"You shouldn't have to deal with any of this."

"Neither should you." She reaches over and takes his hand. "Come on, drive across the street. I'll go in this time."

Dean smiles a little. "Okay."

Renee climbs back into the car and looks at Dean. "No luck," she says.

Dean growls as he drops his head back. "Fuck."

"We'll figure something out."

"And if we don't?"

"We will. There are way too many hotels here for all of them to be full. We'll find one."

"Okay. Where to next?"

After two other hotels that didn't have a room available, they finally have luck. They're able to get a room for the rest of the week. It's a good start. Hopefully they won't have to be living in a hotel for long. Once Dean is back at work, he hopes to be able to have a place for them soon. He just hopes he still has a job.

Renee moves her suitcase to the corner of the room after she unpacks several things into the small dresser they have. She looks over to see Megan doing the same. "Need help?" she asks.

"No, I'm good," Megan answers.

Renee nods as she looks at Dean. "You've been quiet."

Dean looks over and shrugs. "Guess so."

She walks over and rests her hand his back. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…" He lets out a heavy breath. "I'm sorry for putting…"

"Stop right there and stop apologizing. I could have walked away a long time ago. I stayed because I love you. Has this been rough? Yes, absolutely. But I'm not going anywhere. You can't get rid of me that easily."

He snorts. "I don't want to get rid of you."

She rubs his back. "Good."

"I should go talk to Charlotte. I hope I still have a job after all this."

"We'll go there for dinner. You can talk to her then."

"Sounds good." He leans down and kisses her softly. "I love you. I hope you know that."

"I do know that but it's nice to hear. I love you too."

* * *

Dean follows Renee and Megan into the restaurant. He sees a teenage girl standing on the other side of the counter, which probably means there's no position for him. The girl looks over when they approach the counter.

"Hi," she says. "Can I help you?"

"Well…" Dean jumps a little when he hears a shriek from the kitchen.

"Dean!" a voice exclaims.

Before he knows what's happening, Charlotte is running around the counter and jumping into his arms. "Oh God." He chuckles as he wraps an arm around her.

"I can't believe it. It's really you." Charlotte pulls back and beams at Dean. "When did you guys get back?"

"This morning." Dean steps back as Charlotte moves to hug Renee and then Megan. "We figured we'd come by here for dinner. First of all we miss the food. And… I wanted to see if I still had a job. But…"

"If you still had a job? You never lost the job, Dean."

Dean smiles. "Yeah? Good."

"You're back for good?"

"We're back for good."

"So glad to hear that. We've missed you three so much. Where are you staying?"

"Just at a hotel right now," Renee answers. "Once Dean and I are both back to working, we'll start looking for another place."

Charlotte nods. "Well, if you need any help, just let us know. You know we'll help in any way we can. Okay, order now. Anna, this is the man I told you about."

The girl behind the counter smiles at them. "Well, it's about time I meet you."

When they return to the hotel room later that evening, they all feel better about the future. Dean can sigh in relief that he doesn't have to job hunt again. He's thankful for Charlotte and Roman. Without them, he isn't sure Renee would still be here.

Dean makes sure the door is locked before he walks into the room completely. He smiles as he watches Megan walk past him and into the bathroom. Renee walks over and wraps her arms around Dean's waist.

"You're a good man, Dean. Don't forget that."


	36. And in the End

This is it! Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all the wonderful feedback.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Six – And in the End**

~A Year Later~

Dean walks into the restaurant and waves at Charlotte as he passes to the small room to put his things away. He's surprised to find Charlotte standing outside the room as he turns around. "What?" he asks.

"I want to talk to you," Charlotte answers.

Dean frowns. This can't be good. "You're firing me, aren't you?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous. Why the hell would I fire you? It's actually the very opposite."

"I'm already hired, so it can't exactly be the opposite."

"Dean!" Charlotte rests her hands on her hips as she tries to glare at him. "Will you let me talk?"

"Go ahead." Dean crosses his arms over his chest as he watches her; unsure of what she could possibly want to talk about.

"This is something that I've been thinking about doing for years. However, no one has ever come close to expectations of what I want this person to be. That is until you. I want to make you partner of this restaurant. As you know, Roman and I actually own this one. We've talked about it and want you to be a part of it."

Dean is shocked. He clears his throat, trying to come up with something to say. What can he say? "Um…"

"You don't have to answer me now. Think about it. Talk to Renee. Just know that you earned this spot. I wouldn't offer you this position if I didn't think you deserved it."

Dean nods. "Well, I um…"

Charlotte smiles at him. "Here." She hands him the folded contract. "It has everything you need to know in there. Go over it with Renee and then the four of us can sit down and talk if you want to talk more."

"Okay. I think I definitely need to talk to Renee." He takes the contract. "Thank you, Charlotte. You have no idea what this means to me."

Charlotte gives him a quick hug. "You deserve this."

"Um... Saturday. Why don't you and Roman come over for dinner? We can sit down then and figure everything out?"

"That sounds perfect."

* * *

Renee looks over when Dean walks into the kitchen. "Hey," she says. "I didn't even hear you come in."

Dean grins as he steps over. He gives her a quick kiss. "Well, good thing it was only me and not some robber."

Renee laughs softly. "Good thing." She looks up at him. "How was work?"

"It was… interesting."

"Interesting good or interesting bad?"

"I guess it depends on how you look at it. Charlotte wanted to talk to me this morning when I came in. She wants to make me partner of the restaurant."

Renee turns away from the counter. "Are you serious? You told her yes, right?"

Dean chuckles. "I told her that I needed to talk to you. She gave me the contract and told me to go over it with you. Her and Roman are coming for dinner on Saturday for the four of us to talk."

"Unless there's something completely wacky in the contract, you better say yes. This is amazing. I mean, it's what you want, right?"

Dean nods. "Obviously going into the job it was just a job. But I love it. I never thought I would love working in a restaurant. So yes, I want it. I just want to make sure it's something that's right of us."

Renee rests her hands on his chest. "Well then we'll sit down and go over the contract."

"I'm letting you look it over. Because I know jack shit when it comes to that stuff. You've had contracts with your jobs."

"Okay." She smiles at him. "You said it depends on how you look at it. Why would it be bad?"

"Means I'm in charge so I'll likely have to be there a little more. And I don't know if there's an initial payment or whatever to go into it."

Renee nods. "We'll figure it all out."

* * *

Renee meets Megan in front of the car after they reach the park. Dean had told them to meet him here. Now they just have to figure out where he is. Renee looks at Megan as they start to walk.

"Did he say where to meet him?" Megan asks.

"Of course not. You know Dean." Renee smiles as she hooks her arm through Megan's. "We'll find him. I've been to this park a million times over the years."

"I recognize it from your pictures. I'm glad I finally get to see it in person."

"You should have said something. I would have taken you here. I love this place." As they walk up the small hill, Renee realizes where Dean is. "I know where he is."

"You do? I don't see him."

"You will." Renee leads Megan around the corner to the bench. She beams when she sees Dean sitting there. "This is where Dean and I met."

Dean stands up and smiles at the girls. "Hey," he says.

"Hi." Renee leans up for a quick kiss before they all sit down on the bench. "So why'd you want to meet here?"

"Because it's where it all began." Dean takes a hand of each of them. "I think you saved my life that day."

"Dean…"

"I'm serious. Yeah, I know I was still involved in the shit, but I stopped doing the really dangerous stuff." He smiles. "I signed the contract today. I am officially part owner of Auburn Mount."

"That's amazing, Dean."

"And you're happy?" Megan asks.

"I'm very happy." He kisses the top of Megan's head. "And I think it's time we make a change."

"What do you mean?" Renee asks.

Dean looks at Renee. "I think we should get married."

Renee stares at him, slightly shocked by the statement. She isn't, however, at all shocked by Megan's squeal. "Is that your way of asking me?"

Dean snorts. "Not exactly." He lets go of their hands and pulls a ring out of his pocket. He looks at Renee as he lifts it up for her to see. "Marry me?"

 **The End**


End file.
